How Death Defies well, Death
by Kira Akuma
Summary: What happens when you throw an Immortal stunts man and a Fraxinella just before the flower wilts? how long would it take for their child to bloom, or even find its way to her family? How would their little Death find its way home? Disclaimer: I feel its more than Obvious that I Don't own KHR Harry Potter and anything else I reference... {I'm taking a break from this Story...}
1. How the Lily Met the Skull

So... this is my first attempt at writing a Reborn story. I haven't seen the entire series, so most of my knowledge comes from reading the fan fiction of other people and looking up terms I didn't know. If any of my data is inaccurate, I'd love it if you readers would tell me! ^^

* * *

I edited this as of February 11, 2017

* * *

Reborn! and Harry potter belong to their respective owners, and any references belong to their respective owners... Enjoy! ^^

Lily hated James Potter. The bloody idiot refused to leave her alone! She laid down more than enough hints, but he bloody well wouldn't listen!

She couldn't stand his pranks. She did her best to help the victims, but that nuisance of a bully wouldn't think about the repercussion!

Honestly; she wanted to find a daring man, who still had a sweet side. She would have dated Sirius if he would have stopped trying to get her into his bed! She just wanted to find a nice guy who looked at her for being her rather than just a woman with a pretty face!

The year after she graduated, Lily found exactly what she wished. She fell in love with a motorcycle Stuntman called Skull de Mort. Rather than letting it remain a short fling, Lily joined his traveling circus as a magician for the next five years.

Over time their relationship grew; yet they both knew it wouldn't last. Lily's last day of peace was broken by the appearance of Severus. He came warning Lily of a plot to get her to be with James.

He talked about being forced to make a large batch of Amortentia. The potion was band in nearly every magical community. The only things that could even dilute the effects was to either be near someone you loved completely, or in a woman's case; bear the child of that person…

She honestly didn't want to rush her relationship with Skull, nor did she wish to be the property of someone else. So she decided to ask Skull for one night before she left for who knew how long. Skull accepted to the shock of Lily.

In the morning every scrap of evidence that Lily even existed disappeared from the Caravan.

About nine months later, on the last day of July, Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark eyes (that later turned to an Amethyst colored like her father) and a tuff of red hair. Lily had named the baby girl Morana. in honor of some of Skull's many tittles. People always said he was "the man hated by death" so having a child named after a goddess of Death and great Peril was a nice little joke for Lily.

Since James only knew of the things he forced Lily to do, he was oblivious to who little Morana really was. He didn't even notice her name was Morana not Morgana.

After giving birth Lily collected everything related to her five years out of Britain and placed it into a goblin made bag for her daughter. She even included every little thing that peaked her interest from magic powered music devices to her "little" collection of Manga and muggle books. A few books on foreign magic were placed into the bag as as well. She included plenty of pictures from her Circus life, and even had one of her shows recorded on the "iPod." The last thing to be placed on the bag was her books on how to mimic abilities from manga and fictional books. Most of the book were her theory work and thoughts on each ability while only a handful actually had the spells and how to actually cast them…

Almost as soon as Morana was born, their little family was forced into hiding. On Morana's second Day of the dead (Lily found celebrating the Day of the Dead far more appealing than James' All Hallows' Eve) they were attacked. Lily forced James to stay downstairs. All of her charms and runes lined the walls and floors of the upstairs, making it dangerous for anyone but her and Morana to be there.

Lily made her goblin made pouch shrink before she placed it into Morana's favorite stuffed animal. (which was ironically a stuffed skull she learned to make while in Mexico. It was dark purple with hand embroidered red lilies across the right side. The mouth had a working zipper, making it easy to store the bag inside.) after that she gave the toy to Morana, who clung to the toy tightly. Before she could try opening the window to run away with her daughter, the door to the nursery was blown in.

Lily begged Voldemort three times to kill her instead of Morana; activating a little known ritual that forced Voldemort comply to her request if he killed her. He cast the killing curse on Lily, finalized the unknown contract. When Voldemort tried to break the contract it backfired on both Voldemort and Morana.

Voldemort lost his body for breaking the contract; while Morana was given his flames and most of his magic for compensation.

* * *

This is my newest test at writing a different way. I realized that the problem that I'm having with my current stories. First year had far too many time skips and the like for my taste, so I'm going to be general and make this story more detailed the further I get. Hopefully it will turn out well...


	2. First Year

0.0 Not even an hour and I get 3 favs, 5 follows, and 2 reviews... I have no idea how the hell i should respond to that...maybe the next chapter will do? Enjoy! ^^

* * *

I added a second part to this chapter on February 11 2017

* * *

Years passed with Morana living with her Wretched relatives. She was forced to maintain their home in perfect condition and to cook food only a chief _(or a house elf)_ could have made.

In this time she learned to act very adeptly. At home she would be the meek _(she was by no means meek)_ little maid that the Dursleys could order around easily; while at school she acted like a little imp _(which she was naturally, but not to the degree she acted)_ to keep other children away from her. If she didn't, Morana knew Dudley would drive them away painfully. When she was on street corners in her free time she acted like a flamboyant jester _(that was an aspect of her personality as well, she just exaggerated when she acted)_ for the little shows she did to earn a little bit of food money for herself.

When she entered the Wizarding world, she developed a new act; being a meek little girl at first, but opened up to be a strong Gryffindor like person. _('The best snake is one that can hide in the lions den' was how she convinced the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor.)_

She "became friends with" the youngest Weasley, _(but was pranking buddies with the twins)_ , and Hermione Granger _(she didn't really trust either of them)_. She enjoyed hanging out with Neville when she wasn't doing a preference in a random hallway.

Even if she was rich through her parents, Morana still loved to earn money through performing _(if her performances were great distractions for the twins to set up harmless pranks, who was she to oppose?)_. She made sure to wear nice costumes that resemble her favorite muggle characters. The one she wore the most was a cosplay of Xelloss from Slayers with a black decorated half mask _(a close second was her BRS Strength cosplay)._ It was both convenient with the design being ideal for muggle magic tricks, and it was easy to move in for the acrobatic parts of her performances. A little spell from the twins made her hair turn violet _(or whatever color the characters hair was)_ , and runes to make the eyes a few shades darker _(or whatever other color the characters eyes were)_ helped keep her identity hidden from her fellow students. Most of them thought she was a half blood Metamorphmagus.

Her acting made everyone underestimate her. Even Voldemort underestimate her when they began fighting over the Philosophers stone.

"Use the girl," a raspy voice said from under Professor Quirrell's turban.

"Yes master," replied the puppet Professor.

 _'Just a little more and the ropes breaks,'_ thought Morana while she was cutting her ropes with her tail. She was currently wearing her Strength Cosplay _(minus the arms)_ complete with a tail that was made from real metal _(a gift from the Gringotts Goblins)_. Like for many of the cosplays she had, she used her magic like the strings of a puppet to move the extra body parts. She got so good at it, that the limbs felt like a part of her.

She made the tail go limp when her vile professor came up to her. He hoisted Morana to her feet before dragging her up to the mirror. In the reflection, she saw herself holding her old stuffed skull. Her reflection unzipped the mouth revealing the stone and a small bag; The reflection then pulled out the stone before slipping it into one of her inner pocket. As soon as it slipped into the reflection's pocket, Morana could feel it slipping into hers.

"What do you see?" The puppet demanded.

"I see myself performing my Act in a circus with lots of fans watching," Morana replied, her acting skills made it seem like she was telling the truth.

Quirrell bought it hook line and sinker; his companion? Wanted to punish Morana for being useless. It made it's puppet cast the Cruciatus curse on Morana with no Mercy. Morana, being a quick thinker, used her own magic to push the spell onto her legs rather than her entire body. It was paralyzed the nerves in her legs, but it was better than not being able to do anything from the pain overload.

She used her opening to finish cutting the ropes. She then surged forward, with her magic moving her legs, Morana played a deadly dance with the half dead professor. The professor was flinging around death spells like they were candy; while Morana was trying to find an opening to throw a nice heavy rock at his head _(her wand was nowhere in sight)_. When she got her opening and threw the heavy rock _(it was about the size of her head),_ it collided with his wand hand _(efficiently disarming and crushing the wand)_ rather than his head.

The professor moved quickly, yet jerked around like a puppet, to strangle her. He caught Morana, and nearly strangled the life out of her _(her tail was too short to help at all)_. The only thing to save her was the red flames that suddenly sprouted up on her hands.

The flames turned the puppet to ashes in mere seconds. She passed out soon after.

When Morana awoke, she could hear a hushed conversation. It was between what sounded like Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. She couldn't hear the full conversation, but from what she could tell, was that her two friends were being paid _(from her vaults)_ to be her friend. They seemed to be demanding a raise for going on a dangerous quest. _' Glad I d actually trust them,_ ' Morana thought ruefully.

She could feel the lumpy bed she was in, so that meant she was in the hospital wing. The small box under her back was different though. _'Did someone not want it found?'_ she wondered while she waited for the trio to leave. Once the trio was gone she sat up to see what was under her. It turned out to be an end of the year gift from the twins; Inside Box was a metal choker necklace with a fish spike chain. At the middle was a skull shaped metal pendant with Alexandrite for eyes. It had a pair of magnets for clasps. The magnets had an interesting trait that made them stronger the more magic she pushed into them.

When she put the necklace on, she could immediately feel a curtain of magic energy fall over herself. When a lock of her hair fell into eyesight, she could tell why; The hair was dark purple. When she touched one of the "bones" on the necklace, it turned a different color. She tested each bone to find every single bone on the top made her hair a different color, with nary a shade repeated. Even the skull had a color tied to it ( _the original dark purple)_. She could feel a full blown grin spread across her face. _(The twins were very thorough people, so she knew that even her eyebrows and eyelashes were changing color.)_

Since she was sick and tired of the hospital wing _(she was in there at least once a month)_ , she slipped her legs out from under the blankets. She absentmindedly noted half the nerves in her legs were still paralyzed. She tied up her now dark purple locks into a ponytail, not bothering to try smoothing out their natural spikes. She collected all of the sweets on the bedside table before leaving the hospital wing _(to the astonishment of Madam Pomfrey, who thought it would take another week for Morana's legs to even have any feeling much less support her)_.

Once out, she walked to the classroom the twins claimed for their group. She found it much easier to live in the trap riddled room rather than the dorms where anyone could look through her things. The twins knew better than to try, so it all worked out nicely.

The twins immediately started demanding (in twin speech) what happened when she entered the room, " what happened, to get you, so injured!"

Not wanting to lie to who she saw as older brothers she told them step by step what happened _(and what happened in the hospital wing)_. The twins made sure she was sitting between them before she started talking. Morana started clutching her old skull plushy when she got to her facing off against Quirrell. The twins were surprisingly good listeners, and helped Morana keep calm through the entire explanation.

After she was through, the twins got her to help them set up their end of the year "big finisher." With her natural acrobatic expertise, Morana could get to the rafters of any of Hogwarts's rooms with ease. The twins were understandably scared the first time she climbed to the top of the great hall. After the first time climbing up, Morana began having meals in the rafters; being among the clouds was very soothing for her. _(She even researched the spell so that she could cast it in their room for the soothing effect.)_

During the end of the year feast, after Gryffindor won the cup, their prank went into affect. Small explosions went off above the cloud cover; showering each table with glitter in their metallic color while streamers and confetti in the secondary color rained down. Lemon drops with a cushioning charm fell like rain over the teachers. It was a lot more simple than the twins wanted, but Morana talked them out of anything that could potentially be harmful.

Later on the train, Morana was confronted by the other two thirds of the "Golden Trio" for avoiding them.

" Where have you been!" Demanded the snooty voice of Hermione, "And what have you done to yourself! Your hair is _purple_!" She nearly spat out the word purple like it was bad word.

" Yeah, we've been looking all over for ya mate!" Ron pitched in with his two cents.

Morana leveled a glare at the two that could have chilled them to their bones if they were actually looking at her, " maybe I didn't want to be found? It's not like I think much of you two, you just follow me like a pair of starved dogs," she stated while walking out the door. Before slamming the door closed in their faces Morana said, " oh, and I like my hair this way, it's fun unlike you."

After leaving the compartment ( _her trunk in her pocket_ ) she tried to find Draco's compartment. Of any compartment, her two leeches wouldn't expect her in Draco's. It didn't take long to find it though.

" Mind if I hide here?" Morana asked once she opened the door.

" Why would a _Gryffindor_ want to bunk with a bunch of snakes?" Demanded a blonde haired girl in the compartment.

Morana smirked when she replied with," Only the best snake can hide in a den of lions."

The people in the compartment seemed to gain a knowing glint in their eyes. "If you must, there is space," Draco said evenly, revealing no particular emotion.

"So who's the golden girl hiding from?" Pansy demanded. Being a girl who likes gossip, she was always one for hearing things first hand.

Morana looked at the girl curiously, but replied, "my "friends" Hermione and Ronald," she made sure to do air quotes around the word Friends.

"And why would the oh so great Girl-Who-Lived run away from her own friends?" Blaze Zabini said in his best skeptical/haughty tone.

Morana glared at him viciously before smirking, "Because those two are a pair of leeches that have been stealing from me. I suspect the Weasel will attempt Line Theft before long."

She knew this would be a risky play, but if word gets around, this two would be royally screwed. Morana could already see the gears working in the heads of those around her, and could almost hear the dominos falling around Hogwarts.

She then began fiddling around with her necklace to make her hair turn mustard yellow. She did the same with the lower bones to make her eyes turn to the color of molten gold. She put on the prosthetic wheels and clawed hands to complete the ensemble. (She already had the Chariot dress on before she came in.)

Not long after changing her appearance, her leeches made a show of looking for their "dear friend who must be under some spell to make her turn against them." They even made a show of looking distraught over the whole mess. Morana couldn't help but laugh at the obviousness of their acting. The other Slytherin in the compartment either smirked or chucked after Morana broke out laughing.

This display of amusement made the two invaders pack a hasty retreat.

After a train ride of amusement, the four (and a half) snakes parted with a promised to write to each other over the summer break.

* * *

Since I enjoy reviews so much, I think I'd like to respond to them...

Hellcat4life: Death Defying? has potential, lets see if it will work in a couple chapters... I will say that there was a semi good reason for it though...

Psyka: thanks! ^^ I'm glad I wrote twelve pages worth of story already! ^.^'

* * *

And here is the New Part Two! hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The youngest Weasley male was not the brightest in the family. Ronald could only think about ways to become wealthy like other Pure-Bloods like gain money and fame. while the Brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, was a lonely girl who didnt know how to fit in. she had hoped that the Girl-Who-Lived would be just as kind as her books said and be her friend.

Meeting the Girl-Who-Lived made both their dreams crash and burn. She wasn't honorable, polite, or even kind to everyone! Rather; she was reclusive, mischievous _(to the point where the twins unofficially adopted her!)_ , and didn't trust easily.

Anybody who tried gaining her trust was pushed away. If she wanted a friend, Morana would try getting to know a person on her own. Like how Morana would always work with Neville _(of all people)_ in Herbology, or how she would work with the Terror Twins on their pranks.

Ron tried to push in the first year, but whenever he did Morana would _(quite literally)_ run away. He even got Dumbledore to pay a Muggleborn to help him. Said Muggleborn was one Hermione Granger. A girl that would do  anything for knowledge and the chance to fit in.

Hermione made quick work of getting into Morana's good grace. But it all came crashing down when Hermione caught Morana doing a little show in one of the hallways. She lectured Morana on how "utterly idiotic" cosplaying was and how "you'll loose your identity" if Morana kept it up.

Morana didn't take it too well… Once Hermione ran out of steam she began a short lecture of her own, "what if I _like_ who my mask is? Or even, what if **all you know** is a mask? I _like_ to wear a costume! It makes me think of _good times_ when nobody looked up to me and I could have my own fun. I **hate** being criticized for what I love!  Not everybody loses who they are when they hide. In fact, I am **who I am** when I'm hiding! I wear costumes so I don't have to hide! This mask _is_ my true face," she said with conviction. Her every word felt like a dagger to the fact loving girl.

It kept going downhill for Ronald and Hermione from there. Morana's opinion of the two just kept getting worse.

Ronald tried to force his ideals onto Morana like how to be a proud Lion or how girls should just stick to books. But like a cornered fox, Morana _lashed out_ at him. She started to ask the twins to help her prank their youngest brother. Eventually all of her requests got them to start pulling her in on their pranks.

By the end of the year the trio was on thin ice. When Hermione came to Ron and Morana about "Snape" making a move, Ron outright _Refused to help_! Morana on the other hand just said, "I'll take care of it," before she disappeared. Hermione told Dumbledore as soon as he came back. The Headmaster seemed worried and went off as soon as Hermione told him.

Hermione and Ron were later taken to the hospital wing to see Morana covered in cuts and bruises that were healing far faster than they should have. Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the Hospital Wing just before administering a Nerve Growth potion.

Morana adamantly avoided the two for the rest of the year. The first time either of them spoke to Morana, Hermione **blew it.** She scolded Morana for having purple hair and Ron dug the final nail into the coffin when he said, "Yeah, we've been looking all over for ya mate!"

Morana snapped at them. She **hated** how the two showed so much _worry_ and _affection_ towards her when she _knew_ they didn't mean it.

The duo didn't see her until the next year, and neither recognized the girl at first.


	3. Gringotts

Nobody came to pick Morana up. It wasn't like she expected anyone to though. So she decided, rather than waiting for the Dursleys or getting a ride home, that she would go to Diagon Ally. The Slytherin she sat with mentioned that the Goblins were keepers of nearly every legal document and were good at finding ancestry.

She made quick work of getting there by using her metal wheels. Like any cosplay limbs, she was a master of using the wheels to their fullest extent. When she was in the leaky caldron, Morana used one of the rooms to change. She decided to changed into her good old Strength cosplay complete with the tail (but not the arms). She changed her hair to her favorite dark purple while returning her eyes to their natural Amethyst color.

Of all her costumes, she felt this one was her favorite to wear casually. The high collar helped keep people from taking note of who she was; while the large hood was perfect for keeping her long hair out of the way. The tail was very helpful, as both a back up weapon when idiots tried getting close to her. Since the incident with Quirrell, she even made the tail longer for more convenience (it was now two thirds her height, but she had half of it hiding in her sleeveless hoodie/dress.)

Once she was ready to go, Morana stored her previous outfit in her trunk before heading to Gringotts.

At Gringotts, she politely asked one the goblin guards which line was for having an inheritance test. The goblin was surprised to be treated nicely by a witch, but pointed a shaky hand at the correct line anyways. Morana parted with a, " May your blade never dull," hoping it was a good farewell to a warrior.

At the counter (with remarkably no line) Morana said, " Hello Warrior Banker, is this where I get an inheritance test?"

This banker was just as surprised as the last to be treated well; He was much quicker to recover though. The Goblin pulled out a parchment scroll and a potion before saying, " add three drops to the potion, no more, no less."

Morana did so (with her cut sealing itself near instantly after) making the potion turn from sky blue to maroon. The goblin swirled the flask which made the potion turn a bright pearly white with strings of green, red, purple, and blue. He then poured the concoction into the rod of the scroll.

He then handed the scroll to Morana with the instructions to keep it sealed for the next three days.

Morana wasn't the type to just _wait_ for three days. While waiting she explored Diagon Ally and the streets branching off the main road.

* * *

Madam3Mayh3m: ^.^' Hope you don't mind feeling more spoiled then, I'm posting for as much attention my story warrants. Also, about that flames, I dropped hints to show what her _two_ flames are! ^^

Guest: if you don't like don't read! I'm portraying Morana as an _Actress._ she acts as she sees fit... At least, that's how I'm trying to portray her. I have little to no experience with other people beyond People watching and seeing how others portraying them. I'm sorry if my skills don't meet your expectations, but I don't know how **real** people are nor do i know how to portray them!

If you have such a big beef with how i write, you could try _helping_ rather than just commenting~!

Foxchick1: thank1s! i hope the rest doesn't disappoint!


	4. Waiting and the Test

On the first day of waiting, Morana decided to go to the Tailor to get a couple more copies of her favorite semi casual outfit in dragon hide. She got six more normal ones and got seven with purple with a white outlines in the place of white and with different patterns. Four of the purple had Chinese cloud patterns instead of flames while all of the purple ones had a skull in the place of the Strength symbol. While six of the normal copies had the Slytherin in the place of strength's mark, the other one ( the one she was wearing) had the Gryffindor house symbol. She was planning on getting a resorting when she went back, and knew that the hat would put her in Slytherin.

All of the hoodie dresses had a series of runes on the inner layer for maintaining a temperature based on what she set it at, fire resistance, brushing off common curses, and cushioning charms. While the gloves were taller, reaching where Strength's metal arms normally would.

She was getting the symbol on her hoodie dress because the school rules didn't say she needed to wear the uniforms, just that she needed to have them. ('Thank you Rowena Ravenclaw!') She felt justified to wear what she wanted as long as her house was displayed.

On her second day in Diagon Ally, Morana went to a pet store to find a companion. Morana was hoping to find a snake so she could talk to them, but she was willing to find any good companion.

In the store she could already hear a cacophony of hissing voices crying to be let out or threatening to bite the employees. One I particular voice drew her attention the most though, it was calling out for water. So she walked up to the tank and saw that the snake was an sea kraits. Said snake was known for being semi aquatic, and very venomous.

 _" You look a little dry,"_ Morana said to the snake.

 _" You would too if you were me,"_ the snake snapped back.

 _" if you don't bite, I can get you some water,"_ Morana offered.

The snake looked for any signs of a lie in Morana before nodding slowly. Bargain struck, Morana decided to call over an employee to get the little sea serpent out of its sunny cage. She got an aquarium for her trunk with a near perfect replica of Hogwarts in it with the roofs of the tallest spires poking out of the water. She even got some Micro Sword for where Hogwarts had grass, and some goldfish to make a small Ecosystem for the serpent. (She made a mental not to find out what her new snake really liked to eat later…)

After that little splurge, she immediately went to her room at the Leaky Cauldron to get to know her new companion. From their chatting, Morana learned lots of new things about her companion; like how she likes eating eels. After eating, she likes finding something on land to wrap around while she digested her food.

Morana offered the snake (who was later named Levi) to wrap around her when she was out of her tank. Seeing as Morana had yet to show any ulterior motive or aggression, Levi accepted.

On the final day of waiting, Morana and Levi just got hat to being out together. It took a lot of trial and error, but they found that if Levi's body was wrapped around Morana's under the hoodie dress with her head either resting on top of Morana's or wrapping around Morana's neck. Either way she was hidden by the hood. (Which surprisingly looked like an oversized helmet without a visor.)

As long as Levi avoided the sticky charmed place on Morana's hood, it was comfy for both them. Neither liked the one time one time Levi got stuck…

The next day Morana sat on the bed with Levi wrapped around her, Levi's head rested on the high collar of Morana's hoodie.

Morana looked hesitant while she looked at the scroll; while Levi tries to encourage her to open the scroll. It got to the point where Levi decided to break the seal on the edge herself. The scroll unrolled itself while words, boxes, and lines appeared glowing before they become either black (the lines), red (most of the boxes and words), green (three of the words and boxes), and purple (only one name and box was purple).

Her eyes were immediately drawn to her own name in green with a box of the same color. Above it was a line that branched off to two other boxes, the one on the right had Lily in red with a matching box, her sister and nephew branching off in green. Both Morana and Levi were surprised to see the other name branching off her name. It said Skull De Mort… in Purple. Red names branched off the two, but neither of them took interest in those people.

Once the scroll completely unraveled itself, a key appeared to the left of Morana's name. Apparently green means living, red means deceased, and purple means indiscernible due to some kind of curse. Most of the time a purple name means living because of how rare curses stay around after death. A little footnote said that the name of their decedent would be purple as well because the only curses that would be around after death would also affect the children of said person.

The two took some time looking at the scroll before Morana decided to wrap it up. Morana decided if she was forced to stay with her relatives, than she would look for her father, otherwise she would fend for herself. She felt it would have been nice to know what her father looked like at least though...

* * *

Madam3Mayh3m: I hope her reaction doesn't disappoint! Morana's going to react _a lot_ more later though! about the timeline, I'm not sure _where_ I'm going to place the timeline yet... Lily met Skull **before** the curse though! I think I'm going to wait a while before bringing in much more of the world of Reborn though...

Foxchick1: Thanks! ^^ i think I'm going to publish one more chapter for now... then I'll be typing chapter two and the following summer...


	5. Cirque de Mystque

**FINALLY!** I got to fix it! Getting reviews all day about the doubled chapter was really bothering me... especially since I didn't have my laptop to fix it! Thanks for telling me though, I had a feeling there was something wrong with the chapter... Oh well, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Rather than staying on her own, Morana decided to join the circus that was in London after she went to one of their shows. She went up to one of the performers after the show to ask.

" Hello? Sir?" Morana said to the Animal trainers of the traveling circus. The hood of her now modified hoodie dress was down with her spiky red hair cascading down her back. The clouds were a few shades lighter than said hair.

" what do you want? I'm trying to pack up my act!" The Animal Trainer snapped at Morana.

" I was wondering if I could join your circus… My parents were in a circus and I was hoping to join one myself," Morana lied, not knowing how true her words were.

Another performer, this one a motorcyclist came over, looking like he saw a ghost. He whispered (rather loudly), " dude, dude," to the animal tamer rather urgently, " that's gotta be the love child of our old stars!"

The tamer gave him a look of disbelief which was quickly wiped away when he looked back at Morana. He stumbled back in shock, before grabbing Morana's arm to drag her to the ring leader's tent. The motorcyclist following closely behind. Along the way, Morana stuffed her hair in her hood before putting it up.

When they reached the ringleader the motorcyclist not to lightly hinted at talking in private. The ring leader got the "hint," so he turned to what seemed to be his second in command before leading them to an empty tent. People start crowding around the tent trying to get the hopeful big scoop.

In the tent he demanded, " what is the meaning of this!"

The Animal Tamer replied rather quickly, " look at this girl," while pointing at the hooded form of Morana.

The Motorcyclist quickly pulled down the hood revealing her spiky crimson hair. She subconsciously put an arm behind her head to pull out the rest of her hair.

The ring leader glared at the two before demanding, " what's the point of showing me a little girl?"

" Can't you see it? This is the kid of Skull the man hated by death itself and Fraxinella the fire lily!"exclaimed the Motorcyclist.

" Skull and Lily?" Mumbled Morana. " You knew my parents?"she asked with more confidence.

" Knew?" Exclaimed the motorcyclist, " I use to ride with Skull until he got famous!"

" Lily helped take care of our animal, even when she started her own act," replied the tamer more evenly.

" How do we even know this is really their kid?" Demand the ring leader.

" she just said Fraxinella's real name! That never went public!" The motorcyclist retorted, too excited to calm down.

" where's your mom been all these years?" Asked the animal tamer, who was now crouching down to Morana's eye level. Sadly, and she knew it, Morana was shorter than she should have been due to her bad childhood. (She may have healed really quickly from any injuries, and looked fit for her small stature; but malnutrition does tend to have that effect on people.)

Morana's eyes darkened considerably when she replied, " dead."

" Then where has the esteemed child of some of our best acts been for so long?" The ring leader retorted, thinking he had found the snag in the child's lies.

This time Morana's eyes started becoming brighter in both color and intensity, she even fell into a offended posture, while Levi slithered atop her head hissing menacingly, " with her cousin who hated my existence! I'd much rather have known I had another relative, or even have been raised here than stay with that **waste of space Petunia**!" By the end, Levi was atop her head in full hiss mouth agape while Morana's tail went straight and rigid in pure rage. Morana couldn't stand her relatives, and hated acting how she had to act for them even more.

" see proof!" The motorcyclist said to the ring leader, "Fraxinella always complained about her sister Petunia!"

The ringleader was straight and rigid wide eyed in shock withhold he held his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

The Animal Tamer looked at Morana with pity in his eyes. He wanted to try petting Morana or something to calm her down, but he knew that was a death wish with the poisonous snake sitting there.

A couple of people fell into the tent with shock at the flap, but they quickly scuttled out. Everyone else around the tent began whispering to one another, some telling the newer recruits about who Skull and Fraxinella were while others were talking about how badly the girl must have been treated, knowing how Fraxinella said her sister was. Some even whispered about how Fraxinella would never have let Petunia take care of her child.

The people who fell in broke the ring leader from his shock, which he spent gathering up his thoughts until he said, " welcome to the Cirque De Mystique, Death."

" Death?" Implored Morana, " why'd you call me that?" Her snake now resting atop her head calmly did not go unnoticed by the three men.

The motorcyclist decided to answer this question, " everyone need a stage name here," Albeit, vaguely.

" What he means is, we aren't our normal selves on stage. Everyone had something they're known as on stage that makes them different from the crowd. You being Death would lean more as a tribute to your parents than your act," the animal tamer filled in, " our names are easy to change into different languages too; For example, I'm called Cage because I'm bringing the animals out of their cages and putting them back. So I'm named after my job. He," Cage pointed at the motorcyclist, " Is called Blue, because he is wearing mostly blue and rides a blue motorcycle. He doesn't do much so he doesn't get any of the more creative names."

" Alright," the now named Death replied, "so what do you want me to do?"

" Cage is in charge of you until you can make your own act," stated the Ring Master with no room for protest.

After that, Cage lead the now named Death to one of their storage trucks to find suitable supplies for the her. It took a while, but after going through all of the old tents and equipment but, she finally decided to go with an old snake themed tent (with a giant green snake shaped attachment that coiled around the entire globe) that looked like a large ball suspended between a strong tree branch and the ground. Cage called it a "Cocoon Tent." It didn't have a bed like they were meant to because it was made to have the ropes going _through_ it rather than pulling at three edges. She grabbed a Hammock for the inside rather than any padding or the like. (she later sewed the runes from the roof of Hogwarts all over the Tent's walls so that she could " sleep in the clouds.")

Cage called her smart for that choice, because the circus tended to come and go at any time. Having a Hammock and hanging tent when traveling insured that even if she was sleeping, they wouldn't leave without her. Cage also said that if Death ever needed to leave for long, she could keep the old tent and Hammock.

After that, it was time for the Circus to leave. Knowing how much Skull liked motorcycles, Cage decided to leave Death with the Motorcyclists for the ride to their next location.

The motorcyclist couldn't help but grin when Death would whoop and laugh through the entire ride. Most of them couldn't help but be apprehensive when they couldn't find a helmet for their temporary charge, but still let her ride with one of them at Death's insistence. They still made her wear a set of tinted goggles before they left. Those that rode behind her wondered how the hell her hood stayed in place the whole time; with most theories leading to her hood either was a helmet, or it was covering one. Either way, none of them protested after that (no one questioned Death's lack of a helmet after someone accidentally dropped a wrench on her with the wrench _bouncing_ off the hood).

Death thoroughly enjoyed the Circus life. From starting out with helping the Animal Tamers (it seemed most animals were scared of poisonous snakes), to helping setting up the large tents (she was _a lot_ stronger than she looked), to even helping maintain the bikes (Death seemed to inherit her father's affinity for bikes), there wasn't a minute that she wasn't busy during the day.

At night, she was learning from the different people about their specialties. She learned how to throw a knife (even kitchen knives) from the best, putting together her own bike with the Motorcyclists, and learning how to care for the different animals. She learned about money from the food stall owners, along with making the audience see what you want them to see and appealing to the audience from the magicians.

Death learned rope walking and the flying Trapeze acts so that she could fill in when needed. That rarely ever happened, but when it did, the crowd would always be startled to see the only performer dresses in such dark colors. It would have been more surprising if Death's hood was down, but she didn't want any magic user to find out who she was.

It was interesting for Death to defy, well, _death_ the first time. It got the whole Circus talking when she fell from the tightrope and her safety rope to snap (without a safety net) and how she walked away from it not ten minutes later unharmed. It cemented the fact that _Death was the daughter of Skull the immortal_ for most.

After a couple weeks, some people tried hanging her tent on one of the crane they used for putting up the big top and put it to full height. Rather than letting it faze her, Death climbed down the crane that morning. (Levi was in her tank, so the group responsible lived to see another day.) after getting down, Death went to the ringmaster to see if she could keep hanging her tent there as long as the crane wasn't at full length.

The surprised Ring Leader allowed it, and even started having her learn the arts of Aerial Silk, with a **very long** fabric rope for the tent. (that got stored inside the snake attachment that had its mouth as the bottom opening for convenience.)

Because of how much they traveled, Death picked up phrases and words from the different countries they visited.

She honestly didn't want to go back to playing the role of Morana at Hogwarts; but she knew if she didn't go back, Professor Dumb as a Door would find her. So she rode to London on her own bike with her tent tied to the back. _Death_ made sure to promise to return the next summer before she left ( The ring master agreed to pick her up from the station in exchange).

* * *

I hope she didn't over react... I felt Morana's reaction seemed justifiable because of the years of neglect. She hated having to do what she was ordered to just avoid being punished. she blames Petunia most of all because Petunia was suppose to be her own flesh and blood; being rejected by that honestly _hurts_.

She would have gone to find her _real_ _dad_ if it hadn't been for how much she was hurt by Petunia... She fears being rejected again...


	6. Poll! of sorts

OK, so this isn't an update, but I wanted your opinions on something...  
I have no idea which Arcobaleno I want Death to meet first...  
 _I could have her meet her Dad unintentionally,_ but I feel that meeting him outright is kinda bland, Ya know?  
SO i think it would be best to leave it up to my AMAZING readers! ^^  
I'm open to ideas, but the Window to say what you think is open till i finish writing second year...  
It doesn't have to be an _Arcobaleno_ ; it could be any of the characters, but I'd rather it be one of the strongest seven...  
So, please say what you think in a review! be warned though, I'm only accepting for _this_ chapter, K?

* * *

As of Noon Pacific Time august 18, here is the poll:

Viper: 19

Fon:18

Reborn: 14

Verde: 10

Colonnello: 5

Lal Mirch: 4

Aria\Luce: 4

Skull: 1

Shamal: 1

Xanxus: 1

Belphegor: 1

Varia: 1

I am counting votes of more than one person if your wondering how the count is so high... So far Forty people have voted though! ^^

Unless there's a big flood of votes, it seems Viper and Fon win though! ^^

I'm saying both, because those two stayed tied almost the ENTIRE TIME! if one pulled ahead, the other caught up soon enough! So if it stays like this Viper will meet Death in the summer after second year and stick around off and on, while Fon will meet Death during winter Break and not recognize Death for being related to Skull; Sound good?

I think the order she meets the Arcobaleno after this will be similar to what the Poll ends up with after this though...


	7. Shopping Second Year

Like the new cover? I drew it myself! ^^ I'll be adding more to the picture as the story goes on! id love to see what you guys come up with for that too! a patch work cover seems more fun than leaving the picture as is! ^^

I'll be adding a new chapter in a couple minutes, so be ready! ^^ I'm almost done writing Year Two, I'm just having trouble with the Chamber of Secrets part...

* * *

She was in a newly checked out an Inn room at the Leaky Cauldron when she had a rather _vexing_ guest. The guest was an annoying creature with the name of Dobby. It called itself a House Elf, and tried to warn her of some "danger" at Hogwarts that year. It tried offering some letters from Hermione and Ronald in exchange for promising to stay away from Hogwarts. Death agreed for "Morana" to stay away from Hogwarts, to the relief of the House Elf. ( _"Morana will heed Dobby's advice, and Morana agrees to stay away from Hogwarts!"_ ) she was even her natural colors when she said it!

 _' Silly House Elf,'_ Morana thought while she walked down Diagon Ally for her new school year supplies, _' Morana is staying away, that doesn't mean Death can't go!_ ' Her hair was dark purple, while her eyes were their natural amethyst color; showing it was _the Immortal_ Death of the Cirque Du Mystique walking through the ally, not the red haired _Girl-Who-Lived_ Morana of Gryffindor.

In the Ally she found Draco waiting for his parents outside Gringotts. Death, being a good friend, kept him company and told him her new name. She was wearing one of her Slytherin crested Hoodie dresses to enforce the point. She asked him to pass on the message along with her new identity before walking off to do her shopping.

The shopping trip went smoothly, bar the _Nuisance_ known as Gilderoy Lockhart.

Said Nuisance (it deserved the capital) tried every method he knew to get Morana to take a picture with him. Death, in retaliation, climbed up the stairs with a stack of _" Invisible Book; the History of Invisibility,"_ and dropped them into Lockhart's head. Everyone in the book store were understandably surprised, with Lockhart's die hard fans trying to curse Death with every nasty hex and charm they knew.

To all of their disappointment, the spells just rolled off Death like water while she calmly walked up to the counter. There was even one fan _(a ginger woman with a banshee like voice)_ that even casted a well aimed _Obscuro_ on Death, that actually managed to hit her face while she was walking out. Death just kept on walking, already knowing how to walk around blindfolded. _(It wore off a couple hours later.)_

 _That didn't keep Death from tripping up Wesley Senior when he tried Slugging Draco's Dad_ (with satisfaction) _though!_

* * *

I have a new poll too! ^^

what should Death's Animangus form be? ( _she'll start training in third year!_ ) I have a couple of ideas, but I would love seeing my LOVELY readers ideas! ^^

so this poll so far is (with only my votes...):

Fennec Fox: 1

Crow: 1

Quetzalcoatl: 1

Dark Phoenix: 1

Kitten: 1

Imp: 1

Some kind of Serpent:~?~

some other kind of Avian:~?~


	8. RESorting

From now on, ill use _{this}_ for in chapter author notes! ^^

* * *

A couple weeks later, Death went to platform 9 ¾ with her new Mavis Vermilion cosplay (although her hair was spiky blonde rather than wavy blonde). She quickly sought out Draco Malfoy as soon as she was through the gate. They talked about their summer until the train started moving.

Later when the train was moving, she changed to her Gryffindor hoodie dress; with Levi coiled around her and resting her head on the collar unnoticed by any who didn't look for the poisonous reptile. She returned her colors to their natural state, for added effect. _{I will say this now, Morana's natural state is that of a bloody red haired Violet eyed girl, while Death's hair looks like a bush of Persian Shield Leaves and her eyes look like a pair of purple gemstones.}_

She walked around the train, not wanting anyone to find whatever compartment she chose to sit in. After some time, she decided to sit with Neville and his odd companion. Said companion was a girl with near silver and grey eyes that looked at everything and nothing at the same time. Death couldn't help but enjoy the girl's (later to be introduced as Luna Lovegood) company.

Death found that Luna was a lot less Looney than she appeared, it was just that her mind worked a lot faster than a normal mind would. Her "Imaginary creatures" were just how she understood every detail she saw in the world around her. It was quite fun for Death to talk to such an intuitive person.

Neville was shell shocked when he saw Levi being beckoned out of Death's hood by Luna. It took ten minutes of coaxing to get Neville to even try touching Levi, much less calming down around the (more than a little) poisonous, semi aquatic serpent.

The rest of the train ride was spent idly chit chatting, even Levi pitched in a couple comments here and there (that Death translated).

At the end of the ride, Death dragged Neville and Luna to her Slytherin allies. Death knew very well that the Slytherin don't make friends; they make Alliances. They gather blackmail and only stay around people that were advantageous to their goals and morals. They were slippery snakes that would do anything to survive. Their easy to understand and bargain with for the same reason.

Neville was yet again, acting like he was just hit with a _Petrificus Totalus_. It got to the point where Death decided to just keep her tail wrapped around his wrist so that she could pull him along. Luna held Neville's other wrist in a vice like grip for the same reason.

They all got into the same open roofed, Thestral drawn carriage. (Luna bring the one to tell them about the winged death horses.) Although they were both worried when Death opted to ride the Thestral rather than the carriage.

" Hey Neville?" Death asked from atop her Thestral, "Why did you want to be a Gryffindor?"

" wu-what?" Neville stutter, obviously not expecting that question.

" You seem more like a Hufflepuff if you ask me," death stated, like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

" I can answer that for you," Luna offered. Her voice laced with an odd sense of knowing.

" Neville needs to answer this," Death shot Luna down immediately. She then expertly moved from the Thestral's back and into the Carriage. Death starred at Neville with her bright Amethyst eyes while asking again, " Why did you want to be a Gryffindor?" Both her eyes and voice made the question unavoidable to answer.

"My Gran said," Neville mumbled to the point where you couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

"Stop!" Death interrupted, " if you were a Gryffindor you could say that aloud. If you're actually a Gryffindor you could tell me why!" You could almost see a fire in Death's eyes while she was almost glaring at Neville.

Neville was stunned to see his friend so frustrated with him. He tried to answer again, but no words would form on his dry lips.

(Luna on the other hand was just sitting and watching Death. She could already tell what Death's goal in this was.)

" At this school, you should be with like minded people, not people you want to be like! You need to have Confidence with what you say; not stutter and mumble every time your nervous!" Death said, trying to break Neville out of that bothersome shell of his.

Sadly, all it did was make him curl up into himself.

" let me try," Luna said with a surprisingly lucid voice. Death took the opportunity to move back onto the Thestral she was riding prior to that one sided conversation.

Whatever Luna said to Neville seemed to help. When they got off at the castle Neville walked up behind Death to ask, " can I be resorted?" In his meek tone of voice.

Death turned around with a small smirk playing on her lips. " if you want, second years are allowed to request a resorting," Death replied with an all to satisfied tone of voice.

She then guided Neville to the first year's waiting area so that they could talk to the Deputy Headmistress. The woman was in outrage upon hearing the two ask for a resorting, but soon had a smug look on her face when she said that the sorting hat is never wrong. Death still got them a resorting by bargaining with the teacher. _(If Death is still in Gryffindor, than she had to join the Quidditch team.)_

They waited with the first years (specifically Luna) until they were called into the great hall. After all the first year students were sorted, Neville was called up for his resorting. It took a minute and a half before the hat announced, "Hufflepuff!" To no ones surprise. Death made sure to clap extra loudly for her friend.

Then it was Death's turn, "Morana Potter!"

While she walked up, Death unzipped half her Hoodie Dress revealing a pair of black shorts and a halter top. Her companion Levi was hiding in the hood that was promptly pulled down, with Death's spiky purple hair keeping Levi even more hidden.

Once Death made it to the stool she said, " I'd prefer to be called Death if you don't mind," before slipping the sorting hat on.

 _" Nice to see you again Morana, or should I say Death?"_ The sorting hat greeted, _"and you have a new friend there."_

 _" Death please!"_ Death replied, _"and that's 'Levi' Leviathan, my companion." {i had no idea until after Levi became a permanent character that there was a "Leviathan" in Reborn! it will be a great sorce of entertainment for later! ^^}  
_

The hat was silent for a bit before it asked, _"So your finally ready to accept Slytherin?"_ asked the Hat.

 _"Yes, I want to be in Slytherin,"_ replied Death, _" Gryffindor is disgusting… They_ lie, _they force others to_ conform _to their molds, and they're_ stubborn _as mules… I can't stand it anymore!"_

the hat chuckled before announcing, "Slytherin!" While the hat was being removed it whispered, _" You should make your partner a Familiar soon, the old fool will try getting rid of her if he sees your friend."_

Death could hear a faint, _"give 'em hell,"_ from the all too gleeful hat.

When the hat was fully removed, Death could see nearly everyone in the Great Hall was frozen in shock. The only people who weren't were the Slytherin she sat with on the train. (They all looked unbelievably smug.)

A smirk blossomed upon Death's lips while she changed out her Gryffindor hoodie dress for one of her Slytherin ones. _(Death was half glad she wore a pair of black biker shorts and a Liger themed tank top under her hoodie.)_

The rest of the evening went by quietly; while everyone trying to process what happened to the girl-who-lived that they thought they knew. She was later invited to Dumbledore's office, which she promptly declined.

The Slytherin common room was amazing to Death. The main room was entirely black and green. Looking up, she could see a sea of water. The Prefect guiding the first year's said that it was the bottom of the Black Lake. When they were sent to their rooms, Death was happily surprised to see that everyone had their own room. Although, the downside about the separate rooms was that they all looked like windowless Jail cells.

The first thing Death did upon entering the room was carve the runes from the great hall into each wall; making the room look like it was among the clouds. She applied a couple extra runes to add some gentle breezes to the room. She then called one of Hogwarts' house elves to get rid of the four poster bed, and get some rope. Using the rope, she managed to extend her Hammock so that it was strung across the room.

Satisfied for the moment, she got some rest in the gently swaying hammock.


	9. Snipits

The next day, Death found out who the new DADA teacher would be. She really didn't like him either.

The moment Death walked into the DADA classroom, every single student could see the sever flinch Lockhart displayed. He stumbled back before he bolted behind his largest painting of himself.

" the self centered _Author_ thinks he can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Asked a (not really) surprised Death " If you don't mind, I'm going to self study," she said before leaving for the library.

On her way to the library Death could hear the hissing of a snake within the walls saying, _"kill, kill, kill,"_ over and over again like a mantra. Death tried to follow it, to find an unpleasant sight. Hanging by its tail off one of the torches was a petrified Mrs. Norris with a crimson message above her. " **The chamber of secrets has been opened… Enemies of the heir Beware,"** it said in what could have been blood. Upon closer inspection, Death found that it was just ketchup, water, and paint.

After looking at the message, Death decided to take the poor cat to the Hospital Wing. She had a feeling Flitch would owe her for helping his familiar. (Even though he didn't have much magic, Flitch still had enough to make his familiar.)

After that the snake didn't resurface for over a month.

* * *

Death found staying in one place for too long drove her stir crazy. Death knew that she might have trouble after her summer of traveling and working at the circus would have this effect; she just never thought it would be _this_ bad. Even simply sitting in a classroom for long was making her jittery now.

To alleviate this, she decided to try out for the Slytherin team Beater. It both helped her stay fit, and kept her moving. She passed the test with flying colors, with a sixth year boy named Stefan Rowles. He was really rather foul toward Death, but after Death aimed a couple Bludgers at him (with rather scary accuracy) he started to at least _respect_ Death.

The first game was one to be remembered. Since Death was close to the twins, they played hot potato (while still aiming at the other teams players) until the Bludgers started going rogue.

When the game was tied at sixty-sixty both Bludgers suddenly stopped in mid air for a fraction of a second before they both suddenly started aiming entirely at Death. The only things keeping Death from getting hit were her well honed acrobatic skills, and the twins covering her.

Eventually, someone in the audience managed to cast _Bombarda_ on one of the Bludgers. Sadly, the second managed to get past the twins and smash off the front of her broom. Once the broom was broken, Death began plummeting rapidly. She steered the broom toward the closest set of stands before jumping onto the fabric covering it. She then swiftly pulled a small throwing knife _(Death never leaves her room without one)_ from her Hoodie ( _nobody could get Death to wear anything else_ ) to stab it into the fabric. This slowed her down enough as to not get hurt upon hitting the ground.

The teachers ran down to see if Death was alright, only to be thrown to the sides by the rogue Bludger. This Bludger was promptly blown to smithereens by Death's head of house; Professor Snape.

Death was sent to the hospital wing, even though she was perfectly fine. She did discover something interesting there though.

* * *

While she may have been well adapted to wake up at any time, Death was a night owl at heart (no thanks to normally doing night shows at the Circus). So when a petrified kid was brought into the hospital wing, she was wide awake to hear what happened from the teachers.

Apparently, the boy was Colin Creeves, one of her more **_adamant_** stalkers. The little creep was one of her least favorite people, but he didn't deserve to be petrified.

 _' I need to find that bloody snake,'_ Death decided while she tried getting some sleep.

* * *

Over the next month Death searched the school top to bottom for an entrance to the snake's lair. She knew it's lair needed to be somewhere damp because the aquatic snakes tended to slur their words more than desert snakes, while forest snakes liked to rhyme whenever they talked. The snake in the castle seemed to have a slight slur to its speech.

Her search came up empty handed. That is, until she met Moaning Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle was the spirit who died after seeing a pair of large yellow eyes. She looked into when it happened, she found that the last time the "Chamber of Secrets" was open, overlapping with when Myrtle died.

* * *

So how was it? I'm rather proud of this part! ^^ the next part may take some time unless some one with a Microsoft Word account is willing to help me type it...

Please don't forget to leave your vote in a review for the previous chapter!^^ I really want to know what you guys think about it! ^^

As for the previous poll, Voting is over! Death will meet Fon during the summer after Second year, but it will be temporary... next will be Viper, who I'm still debating on how _IT_ will meet Death! ^^

BTW, that poll was for **A** **rcobaleno**! But since some of you voted for either the Varia or members of said group, I think I might bring them in after third year... Maybe... Possibly... Still debating on that honestly! XD


	10. Animangus Poll

... ... ... um... So remember when I mentioned having a new poll on what Death's Animangus form is going to be? And how it's going to apply to THIRD year? Um, well... I let the story write itself, and now the Animangus form is going to apply to the next chapter... honestly, the chapter is almost done... I just need to figure out the Animangus form part of it... so here's the poll, please tell me what you think in a Review...

Before I Forget, thank you: "Guest Mar", "WhiteDogwood", "PortgasDAnne01", "darkphoenixheiress01", "Zolata", and "AudrawhiteSarahSavage usagi" for already Voting! ^^ the final poll will be based on what's already been voted for! (And im putting one vote in for myself in each)

* * *

And as a little note to an annoying Guest, I put polls inside my story so that anyone can vote, and can be creative about it! it also lets me see peoples opinions about things like how its going to happen! (and i don't know how to use the site's poll system...)

* * *

So here it is:

Dark Phoenix: 7  


Fennec fox: 12

Quetzalcoatl: 5  


Raven: 4  


Crow: 6

DRAGON?: 1 { _Thanks for adding a new category gsferal}_

And to help you vote, I researched the symbolism for each creature (except the Phoenix...)

Fox: in most lore, Foxes are seen as cunning, wise, and mischievous. Some even see foxes as messengers! But in Celtic lore, foxes are seen as both Messengers of The Diseased. There's even some lore where Foxes are seen as guides to the afterlife!

In Japan these creatures are seen as: messengers of the rice god Inari, Longevity, protector from evil spirits, and Rain Spirits.

And I think there was something in Native American lore about Foxes leading people to their demise...

Quetzalcoatl: these creatures are seen as teachers and messengers of the gods... people use to sacrifice their best warriors to these temperamental creatures to avoid being devoured themselves.

Ravens: Ravens are commonly assisted with Wisdom, but that's not all there is to these Black Birds. In greek lore, Ravens are associated with the God of prophecy Apollo and are seen as good luck. To the Vikings, the raven aas associated with their god Odin. Both the Vikings and Irish saw Ravens as creatures of Bloodshed and Battle. And to the English, if there were no more ravens at the Tower of London, England would fall. And what's a black bird without being assisted with Death?

Crows: let's see, the first thing that comes to mind about crows is how they are creatures of Death and Mystery. They love Tricks and Pranks. Most cultures believe that Crows are creatures of Memories and remember the "old world" or how things use to be. They are stubborn, willful, and are alike Goblin when it comes to their Wisdom. The crow is even seen as Clever, Cocky, and able to outsmart most creatures! They are also very Vengeful, to the point where a grudge will last several generations! The Celtic felt that Crows are Omens of things to come. The Egyptians viewed the Crow as a symbol of devotion and faithfulness because of how Crows only have one mate. A fun little fact, in Chinese lore, the crow is the father of the Asian race.

And for some odd reason, quite a few cultures thought that Crows use to be White...

One last thing... THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RAVENS AND CROWS! (CROWS are the smaller of the two among other things...) Please remember that when you vote!

* * *

I'm hoping to finish the next chapter this evening, so PLEASE vote! if things go like how it looks though, Fennec Fox will win! ^^

 _P.S. this WILL make a big impact on the future of this story! and as a side note; no mater which one wins, I will be leaning towards the lore aspects of the chosen animal! she is magical after all, so she will have a form that reflects her magical nature!_

 _Along with a nice little surprise..._


	11. Idiots Who can't Keep their Mouths Shut

To start with, thank you to the 25 people who voted! ^^

As for those that don't like how I wrote my story, " **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"** and I'm sorry to anyone else who wanted to vote, but this chapter was ready to go with the 24 votes I got...

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... the second part almost literally wrote itself... I was honestly impressed by how quickly it was written! XD

So, like usual, Enjoy!^^

* * *

It took another month for Death to find out how to get into the chamber. In this time, three more Victims had been attacked. Each new victim made her more irritated; and the people around her began to avoid the carny for fear of triggering her temper.

There were two (notable) times an idiot that sent Death over the edge with her temper for a short time. Ronald Weasley, the all to head strong Gryffindor, would talk non stop about how he thought that Death was the Heir of Slytherin. These comments wouldn't bother Death too much, but when he said, "I always knew she was a Violent girl! She's probably the one Petrifying everyone," all bets were off.

She dragged the Idiot outside and all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She tied his arms behind him and around a tree, with his legs tied only slightly apart (using a rope from Hagrid's Hut). She then pulled out a couple of throwing knives to use on the idiot for throwing practice. Each knife only barely missing anything important, while still leaving small cuts on him. She then got a piece of parchment from her school bag to write a note, **"If I wanted to hurt someone, this is how I'd do it!"** She stuck it over his head using one of her last knives. _(She used all but two of her knives on the idiot.)_

Satisfied, Death sauntered up to the castle satisfied with her _little_ act of violence.

* * *

The second time was in the first Dueling Club. How did he do this (and survive)?

Well it began with a Gilderoy Lockhart's dueling club, lead by said nuisance and the potions professor (the later being what kept the former alive). The only reason Death joined the club because she was because she was worried about Neville getting hurt. After Lockhart _introduced what the club would do,_ i.e. Talk about all of his "accomplishments" and saying how he'd "try to make them just as great" even if it was obvious he was bluffing.

Well, obvious to those that actually used their heads. Nearly all the girls in the room (the Slytherin and a couple Ravenclaw being the exception) were looking at Lockhart like he was the most amazing man in the world. Death threw a crumpled up piece of parchment with the word **Fraud** blotched across the parchment. Lockhart looked around, but couldn't find who threw the parchment. (Death was sitting in the rafters with Levi sitting in an Hydria vase filled with water by her side.)

When Lockhart couldn't find who did it, he continued with his speech. After all the fan service, he introduced his "assistant," Severus Snape.

 _"More like the Actual Teacher,_ " Death hissed to Levi.

The serpent laughed and hissed back, _"who do you think is going to lose their temper first, You or your Den Master?"_

Before Death could properly reply; Snape had cast _Expelliarmus_ on them, making the two come crashing down to the ground. The only thing keeping Levi safe from having her vase shattered was the unbreakable charm and "right side up" charm an elf cast on the vase. Death had no such protection. She fell with the full force of being two stories (20 feet) up. _'A couple broken bones? Not as bad as usual,'_ death thought as she sat up; Her injuries were healed by the time she stood up.

"Ah yes, Miss, Ah, Death," Lockhart said slowly. He then perked up and asked, "Would you like to, uh, Volunteer?"

Death grinned behind the high collar of her hoodie while she replied, "of coarse dear fraud," making the blonde nuisance flinch back.

When the Nuisance recovered, he asked his audience, "And who shall her opponent be?"

Most backed off, remembering what happened to Ron last week. But said boy stepped forward and announced, "I'll put her in her place!" If Death could have seen the Scheming look in Ron's eyes, she wouldn't have stepped onto the raised dueling stage. But being the stubborn person that she was, Death put Levi at a good vantage point before stepping up to the stage.

Death cast _Ferula_ upon her opponent, wrapping his entire arm up in bandages. She then set it alight with a silent/wand-less _Incendio._ Ronald lit up magnificently. His screams even managed to get a flinch out of the audience before Death took sadistic pity upon him. She cast a quick _Aguamenti_ on Ron. The torrent of water both put out the flames and made the burns sting painfully. After recovering from the burns, Ron tried casting spells on Death while he dogged Death's onslaught.

" _Minus Hominum_!"* The foolish Weasley cast once he got the chance. A stream of black light with a sickening orange aura flew at Death far too fast for the eye to see. Death tried avoiding it, but the spell grabbed her shoulder and rapidly spread out from there. As soon as she was completely covered with the oozing black spell it sank into her skin. By then she was on the ground curled up in a loose ball.

All at once, Death's body began changing. The most notable change though, was the large vulpine ears that sprouted upon Death's head. They had fur on the exterior the same color of Death's hair while the inner ear had striking red fur. The next thing that people noticed was how Death's normally soft looking, but spiky hair became more rigid in appearance. Her normally (painted) bright purple nails took on a darker almost black color and took on a pointed "claw like" appearance. (to Death's later relief) she didn't have a tail.

Once she got over the painful transformation, Death got up from the stage. Her luminous Amethyst _(with distinctly diamond shaped irises)_ glare made Ron take a few steps back. To those that knew cats and dogs, the pinned back ears Death was now sporting was a tell-tale sign of her rage. Within a few seconds Ron was almost entirely wrapped up in ropes on the ground. Nobody moved while Death was dragging the idiot out of the room by his shoes.

It was a big relief to see that Ron was merely humiliated instead of the more gruesome things students were imagining Death would do to the redhead. (Ron was wearing a Sheep costume and was eating grass near Hagrid's hut when someone found him. Nobody questioned how Death managed to make Ron act like a sheep for a solid 72 hours, but the twins tried begging her for her secret after it was all said and done.)

* * *

To those that are curious, the spell that Ron cast is called _Minus Hominum_. It's Latin for "Less than Man" and I made it up using the wonders of Google translate ant the wonders of letting my Imagination write the chapter. It is a dark curse that turns a witch or wizard into a mix of their natural appearance and mixes it with the "animal of their soul." From the point of being cursed, the victim will naturally take on a form that has the least amount of animal traits to satisfy the curse. They will start developing instincts from their animalistic side until they are a balance between human and the animal. The Witch or Wizard affected can learn to take on more animal traits physically if they wish to the point of being in an Animagus form.

The dark side of this though, (to a wizard at least) is that the magic of the Victim will be able to use the magic of their animal counterpart. Wizards in England take offense to being associated with "mere animals" so they classified this Curse as dark.

It was made by wizards in the distant past as a punishment for revealing the Wizarding world to a Muggle. After some study though, Wizards found out the "darker" side of the Curse about a hundred to two hundred years before modern times.


	12. Salazar Slytherin's Beast

Gotta say, this chapter was the most difficult one to write! I hope the action is a good quality... Its the first time I can remember writing action, so please tell me what you think! ^^

And like always, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

When Death finally figured out how to open the entrance to the Chamber, it was under the pressure of someone she had **claimed** _dying_ inside the Chamber of Secrets. She tried to find one of her friend to help, but the only person that she could find was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" Death called out to the bookworm.

Hermione looked at Death oddly before saying, "did you have something to say?"

" I need your help," Death stated. " I don't trust you at all," she explained, knowing that her next gambit would get Hermione's attention though, "but I need someone to watch my back in the Chamber of Secrets. Once we're done, you can have a look around though." Alluding to all the likely hidden knowledge would be the only way to get the knowledge seeking Hermione to help.

" Why would I want to help you? You abandoned me," was her cold response. Hermione tried to keep her cool with a cold mask, but she was starting to become unnerved looking into Death's glowing eyes.

" How many people can say they entered The Chamber of Secrets and survived? _Who knows what Salazar Slytherin put down there_?" Death said, honestly getting tired of trying to bargain with Hermione.

Hermione sighed before saying, " Fine. It's on you if I get hurt though."

Death immediately brighten up, while her eyes still glowed showing how enraged she really was. _(The only time people saw Death's eyes glowing was when she was ticked off. The brighter they were the further away you should get, especially if you were the reason Death was angry. Most were relieved that Death has a **long** fuse normally.)_

Hermione followed Death silently while she was walking at a brisk pace to the first floor. She didn't question Death when she walked right into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She did wonder why Death walked around the sink like a wolf circling its prey though.

Finally, Death found the Key into the Chamber of Secrets. It was hard to spot, but she found a little snake carved into one of the faucets. She knew a lot of people could have noticed and touched the carving, so Death tried hissing in parseltongue, " _open_."

This triggered a mechanism that made the sinks open up with the one she hissed to sinking down into the ground. Once the sinks stopped moving, they looked down into the large pipe before Death pulled Hermione down the pipe with her.

Hermione screamed on her way sliding down; while Death was sliding down (with Death _standing_ while she slid down) laughing the whole way down. Hermione crashed into a pile of bones at the bottom of the pipe. Death had a knife in the wall to slow herself down, so at the bottom she just stumbled a bit.

' _Klutz_ ,' Death though while she tried getting Hermione out of the pile of bones she got stuck in. Once Hermione was free Death asked, " Ready?"

Hermione glared menacingly, but didn't say anything.

Death grinned with more venom _(even if Hermione couldn't see it)_ before saying, "If you have enough Pluck to glare at me then you have enough energy follow me." She then walked toward a door at the end of the hallway.

Hermione couldn't help but think that Death's silhouette looked like her namesake.

Once they reached the door Death ordered Hermione to stand back, and to be on guard. She then hissed to the door, " _open_."

Beyond the door was a long dark hallway lined with evenly spaced statues of snakes. Death walked forward with long strides. The metal on the bottoms of Death's Mary Jane's clicked menacingly on the stone. Death's ears were pinned back in anger, making them hard to see unless you were looking for them. Hermione could see a pale aura of red hovering around Death's form. She wanted to turn back, the natural fear of the unknown clawing at her.

Yet being near the whirlpool of Death's wrath held a sharp contrast to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione could tell that death won't hurt her. If anything, Death gave off an aura of protectiveness that you would only find a hero in fairy-tales having. She could feel Death's desire to protect, and a tiny ounce of possessiveness clinging to the area around her.

Death looked back at the motionless bookworm and asked, "turning back?" The aura clinging to Death developed a cherry red layer around the pale red. Her luminous Amethyst eyes bored into Hermione's, both menacing and hiding how much Death really needed an ally.

Hermione couldn't help but remember a quote when she saw the odd possessive glint in Death's gaze, _"the cold hands of Death never let go of the poor souls it has claimed. For it would be admitting defeat to its sisters Life and Fate."_ (She couldn't recall the title, but she knew it had something to do with a being called the "Shinigami.") _{couldn't find any real sayings like that, so I made one up...}_

Hermione didn't fall out of her trance until Death broke eye contact. Shaking her head a little, Hermione managed to run after Death. She carefully stayed within the eye of Death's storm of anger. A step away, and she would have been subjected to Death's "Aura of Doom" rather than her _"Knight in Shining Armor"_ vibes.

At the end of the long hallway, they found themselves within a large cavernous room. The far wall was taken entirely up of a large head. The eyes alone were the size of a double doorway. Almost the entire room's floor was angled slightly down, and was filled with water. Along the other two walls were a series of tunnels of various sizes and placement.

But that didn't capture the two girls attention nearly as much as the sight of Luna and Ginny lying limply on the floor. In between the two girls on the floor was a small dark indigo book.

Kneeling beside them was a pale boy with a Slytherin Prefect badge on his robes. The boy had black hair and dark eyes made him look almost wraith like. His wispy transparent state only enforced this image.

Looking up, the Wraith boy notice the two girls looking at him. "I tried to help them," he said with a desperate tone, "but the red haired girl wouldn't stop attacking her," at this, the Wraith looked at Luna. He then held onto the wand within his hands tightly before continuing, "the only thing I could do was try stunning her," more visible shaking now, "b-but Ginny pushed the other girl in the way!"

Hermione acted before Death could stop her. Hermione ran over to the trio with worry controlling her every movement. Death slowly walked over to the small group, wand-hand loosely holding her wand behind her back. When she was close, both Hermione and the Wraith boy could feel a sense of impending doom wash over them.

 **"How did you know her name?"** Death demanded, her voice cold and leaving no room for evasion. Both the Wraith and Hermione looked at Death with a dumbfounded expression.

"Why would you ask something like that!" Hermione yelled indignantly. The Wraith only looked at Death suspiciously.

"I've checked the history of Slytherin, and that one was around during the last time the beast was free," Death stated, "so if you don't wish to get hurt, I'd recommend running."

"Don't be so paranoid Death," Hermione said in a joking tone, but her eyes betrayed her fear, "this is one of _Hogwarts_ ghosts! How could Hogwarts let a harmful spirit stay?"

Death took a couple steps forward before replying, "Because that's not a Hogwarts Ghost," she then dived for the ghost. Unlike what she expected, Death didn't fall through the Wraith, but _on top_ of the Spirit.

"Get of me you bloody beast!" Mumbled the Wraith, finally breaking his mask.

Death complied, slowly getting off the spirit. In the process though, she took the wand the spirit held without its notice.

The spirit cast _Stuptify_ on Hermione before Death could see the second wand the Wraith had. He attempted to do the same to Death, but no matter how many times he cast spells, the spell always missed. It got to the point where the Wraith got so tired of dealing with Death _(who hopped around like a prancing deer)_ , that he decided to pull out his trump card.

 _"Speak to me oh great Salazar Slytherin greatest of the four,"_ the wraith hissed in Parseltongue, opening the mouth of the face embedded into the wall.

 _'So creative,'_ Death thought mockingly.

Upon hearing the scaled beast sliding out of the mouth, all of Death's instincts told her to run. So she bolted down a random tunnel. Hearing the snake follow her, she began trying to come up with some way to trap it, already knowing a confrontation with something that sounded so large would be fatal. Taking several turns with only a small decrease in speed after each turn. She more than made up for this decrease in speed with how fast she ran.

When Death finally got back to the main room, she ran into the mouth of the wall. Her vulpine eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the tunnel. After going in a couple yards, the walls seemed to have luminous stones embedded into the walls. After a couple meters the tunnel opened up to reveal an aquarium like room. It had stairs along every wall, and looked to be at least eight times the size of the previous room. Water cascaded down the walls, while there was a large Water Spout in the middle of the vast lake.

Making a quick decision, Death bolted up the stairs to her right. The stairs were old and seemed to be missing pieces every other step. The serpent attempted to follow Death, but found the stairs to be too small for it's massive size. She could hear the great beast slip into the water below before its' head quickly shot out of the water. Death just barely stopped in time to not fall through the gaping hole the beast left in the stairs just ahead of her.

 _'I have to get out of here!'_ Death thought panicked while she ran down the stairs. The snake tried taking out more portions of the stairs, but Death was too quick for the beast. Almost at the bottom the snake got lucky and came up through the stone steps right where Death was. As it began opening its great big mouth _(while falling back into the water)_ Death hopped from one acid covered fang to its teeth to the other fang ( _burning away parts of her shoes_ ) before landing on the ground (with a roll to avoid injuries). Her metal tail was nearly caught on one of the fangs, but managed to only scrape one of the fangs.

She then quickly got up and _bolted_ through the tunnel out. The snake was in hot pursuit, but Death was gaining distance with every step. The great Beast of Slytherin tried to go as quickly as it could, but was becoming tired from both excessive chasing and smashing the stairs.

Once Death got out of the tunnel, she hopped and spun in the air landing on the Diary in the process. While in air, she cast a _bombarda_ on the entrance to the serpent's lair. The beast of Slytherin could be heard loudly hissing for help and hissing furiously at " _the annoying little beast_ " is just lost to.

* * *

I feel ashamed... I did the one thing O promised myself I would never do... Leave off on a cliffhanger... I just couldn't word the ending right yet! sure i can write the first chapter of year three and sort through TWENTY THREE pages of how Death meets the Arcobaleno, _but I can't put the ending into words!_

Anyways, for those that want to see what happens to the Idiot _Ronald Weasley_ , that will ( _hopefully_ ) be in the next chapter! ^^

Still debating how harsh that should be...


	13. The Uncooperative End of the Year

It feels like this took too long... So umm... Sorry! Second year just didn't want to end!

I worked on other parts of this story _(like third year and the summer after)_ while this chapter was stewing at the back of my mind...

I cant help but feel like this chapter doesn't like me...

Anyways, I found that I haven't actually been putting Disclaimers in my chapters. But, Well... I feel its more than obvious that I don't Own anything but my own ideas!

One last thing before you read:

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

She didn't notice the screaming of the Wraith until she stepped off the book. The Wraith tried getting Death off the book, but seemed to not be able to use magic. As Death stood there looking at the Wraith, the Wraith began developing cracks all across its form. A grin began growing on Death's face as she stepped off the book _(and while her face was hidden, her tail swished from side to side)_. She quickly snapped it up before the Wraith could even get close to touching it.

"So this is your anchor?" Death asked, remembering a book on the undead. _"All spirits or animated corpses had an object tying them to this plane of existence. If you break the "Anchor" you break the tie."_

Death immediately dropped the book and began stomping on the cover. Each stomp elected a scream and new crack of light from the Wraith. On the sixth stomp, Death began feeling faint. After the ninth Death collapsed. She smirked while she fell, hearing the final screams of the Wraith as it was enveloped in a bright light.

When Death woke up, she could already smell the sterile scent of the hospital ward. Like last year, she could feel something under her back. But this time, rather than a box, it was a something soft. _'Stuffed? Whats my skull doing in the hospital ward?!'_ Death thought panicked, _'it never leaves my room!'_ She shifted her ears to hear for anyone else inside the hospital ward.

Hearing nothing, Death sat up slowly. Her entire body was tingling with pins and needles. The owls outside were enjoying flying around, so she guessed it was evening. Death could hear the fluttering of robes in the hall, so she slipped her stuffed skull under the blankets and folded her ears down.

The headmaster of Hogwarts came flying in with his mismatched sleeping robes fluttering, "Good evening ."

Death looked at the headmaster dead in the eyes, her diamond shaped pupil unnerving at the best of times. "Hello Headmaster. What did I do to deserve this visit?" She asked with a haughty tone and barely concealed venom.

The headmaster sat on a bed next to Death and held up a hand before speaking, "I only came to ask of you what happened in the chamber. Would you mind telling us the story?"

Death was grinning while she asked, "is that the "Royal We" I hear? I didn't think you thought so highly of yourself!"

"Walls have eyes and doors have ears my dear," the headmaster replied calmly to Death's irritation.

Death huffed before saying, "if you _must_ know, ask Hermione. I'd rather not relive what happened, and I know for a fact that she was conscious the whole time!"

This, to death's relief, made Professor Dumb as a Door back off... Only to be replaced by an all too worried Madam Pomfrey; who Death had previously avoided _(successfully)_ since she had been cursed. The first thing that left her mouth was a disappointed, "You should have come here a long time ago Miss Potter!" What followed was a very thorough medical examination, complete with her old file burned while Madam Pomfret wrote up a new one.

"Now Miss Death, I've been looking into how much that curse affected you," the Mediwitch spoke, "And it seems that you've been affected more internally then externally. It seems that your body has developed the same adaptation that desert Omnivores have that allows them to hydrate by eating fruit and plant matter. Your heartbeat and internal organs seems abnormally fast as well. If you hadn't been like this for the past couple of months; I would have brought you to St. Mungo's for immediate treatment!

"For now, I'll write up a special Diet to help your vulpine side. I expect you to follow it this summer young lady. Be sure to eat plenty of fruit, vegetables, and sugar," the Mediwitch finished with an intimidating Doctor Glower. _{let it never be said that Doctors can't be intimidating!}_

After her _(rather scary)_ check up, Death went to the Slytherin common room. Without a doubt, she knew her little group of allies _(a Slytherin would never admit to having friends)_ were going to be asking for all the details.

 _(It was time for dinner by the time Death was done telling all the details... they were especially curious about the basilisk's chamber)_

* * *

 _{After this point, the chapter is mostly Snipits of what happened..._ }

* * *

"As we come to the end of a memorable year," the Headmaster said, no doubt having rehearsed several times.

"He always says the same thing!" Complained a third year Slytherin.

A girl near him huffed and replied, "he never says anything useful, just droning on and on about stuff you can find easy!"

"Hey Death," Pansy whispered, "what are those two talking about?"

Death looked at pansy out of the corner of her eye, her ears twitching, "nothing interesting, just how repetitive our honorable Headmaster is. How he says the same thing every year and stuff we can find out ourselves."

Draco sighed, already use to Pansy and Daphne taking advantage of Death's large ears. "Must you forever seek Gossip?" Draco asked rhetorically. Both Pansy and Daphne laugh at Draco's question, making Death retreat from the table with a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables.

After that, the feast went smoothly.

* * *

On the train home Death read through the diet. It outlined all of the recommended fruits _(like watermelon, Strawberries, and Cantaloupe)_ along with the most recommended vegetables _(like Cucumbers and Cauliflower)_ for their high water content. It also said she needed to eat lots of sugar to help maintain her body's naturally fast internal motion. _(Madam Pomfret theorized that her heart rate sped up to that of a Fox and this forced the rest of her organs to do the same.)_

She was interrupted by Draco asking, "what are you planning this summer?"

Death looked up to see everyone in the compartment looking at her expectantly. She tilted her head to the side before replying, "I'm going back to my Circus." when they tried to get more information out of Death, they were met with a solid wall of "I can't tell you." it got to the point where Levi hissed menacingly at them to stop.

* * *

After the LONG ride to the station, both Death and Levi were extremely happy to see the Ringmaster towering over a good number of normal people outside of the train station.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Death grinned when she replied, "Of Course!"

* * *

I hope the next chapter isn't as uncooperative as this one was...


	14. Repercussions

0.0

I am **extremely** sorry for making so many of you wait so long! I've been working on several side stories to this one and other things that will happen in the future! this chapter just didn't want to be written... I even took out a little under half of it and added it to chapter two!

on that note, i would recomend re reading the first two chapters! i added and changed parts to fit with the rest of the story. like changing Lily's time at the Cirque du Mystique to 5 years instead of just the one. You'll see why when i Post a side story with what happened during "Lily's Colorful Life."

anyways, here is Repercussions, focusing on Dumbledore's side of the past two years and filling in a couple gaps I've been asked about,

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Dumbledore was a man with many plans. He wanted to help keep the Magical world pure and to its roots. He considered it the "Greater Good." But he was intelligent _(to a point)_. He knew that being upfront about it would make people label him as "Dark." So he made people look up to him as a hero by making his friend Gellert Grindelwald turn "dark." Dumbledore rallied so called "Light Wizards" against his former friend, and ultimately defeated him.

Winning the war, Dumbledore was awarded many titles and positions in the wizarding world. He pushed for abolishing so called "Dark Magic" and the restoration of long Magical lines. This earned him the favor and attention of many of the Pure Blood families. Yet, knowing how influential children were, he decided to deny a position in the ministry for the role of teaching at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore knew his victory would only get him so far though.

Through his position at Hogwarts, he was able to single out a new "Dark Lord" to gain even more titles and popularity. Yet his plans needed to be rewritten when a Prophecy was told about how the latest Dark Lord would be defeated. Yet it didn't dissuade him from trying to gain total power over the Magical community.

Rather, it just made him in a more influential position once the Prophesied "savior" comes of age.

He found two possible children. One was Neville the Longbottom heir; while the other was the unborn daughter of Lily Potter née Evans. He was rather proud of himself for pairing her with the Potter heir. Of course, he knew it wasn't James' child, but nobody else needed to know that.

He was secretly hoping Tom would kill of Lily for all of her free will and ideas to bring Muggles and Wizards together. James tried stomping out those ideas, but whenever he tried, Lily was like a raging storm to him. Wild and able to back up _every single threat_ she made.

Seeing the child for the first time, Dumbledore was disgusted. The little girl had Lily's blood red hair and unnatural blue eyes. He always blamed the unnatural eyes on the child's unnamed father.

Like he had hoped, "Lord Voldemort" went after the Potter family; leaving the unnatural little girl orphaned.

He immediately went about sealing Lily's Will and making sure that Sirius Black went to Azkaban. That done, he sent Hagrid to pick up the little beast. He then wrote up a letter to the Dursley's asking them to make sure the little girl would be well "disciplined."

The ten year wait was supposed to be well worth it, but his pawn wasn't at all like he had planned. Morgana was insisting to be called "Morana" the first year and "Death" the second _(and made sure people remembered)_. She was strong willed, and teamed up with the Weasley Twins more than Ronald and Granger like he had planned. It was as if she didn't trust them in the first place!

When he summoned her to his office to ask why she didn't trust her "Friends" she replied with, "I promised someone I wouldn't trust so easily," before running out of the office!

He tried to get them to play well together, but the more his pawns pushed, the more Morana _bit_ back. It was a troubling conundrum that he couldn't wrap his head around.

Dumbledore was especially furious when Morgana didn't return to the Dursley's

What was worse was the resorting. His perfect little pawn proved she wasn't perfect, nor malleable that day. He couldn't even attempt to bring her back to his "Greater Good" after that.

The final straw for Dumbledore, was finding out that a Familiar ritual had been performed within his halls. He ran for wherever the ritual had been performed only to find Death exchange blood with a _ **filthy little snake** _ in an abandoned classroom. He couldn't do a thing though. To do so would have _irreparably damaged _ his would be pawn.

He walked away with a cloud of rage filling his mind that day. Nothing was going as planned! And he couldn't figure out how to make anything go back to how he had planned it. That is, until Ronald cast _Minus Hominum_.

As stated by old laws, every Magical Creature needs a "Caretaker" when in a Magical Community. So he immediately went to the Ministry of Magic to register himself as Morana's "Caretaker." But somebody beat him to it! Under their files, somebody called "Viper" was both a legal guardian and "Caretaker" for the little beast.

So with all his plans torn to shreds, all Dumbledore could do was try to form new ones over the summer.

* * *

The next two or three chapters shouldn't take too long... the next chapter "Forget-Me-Not" should be up within a week or two actually, so look forward to it! ^^

I'd recommend looking up the Volcaloid video "Senbonzakura" if you're curious of the new outfit I designed! ^^


	15. Senbonzakura and Crazy Lightning

Before you read I'd like to say "THANK YOU! ^^" to HikaruWinter! I don't think this chapter would even be HALF as fun to write without their help! ^^

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Death was quite amused. A group of her fans were in front of her _(apparently they had a fan club)_ and was holding up a new costume only a couple sizes too large. They made it from some kind of durable fabric on the outside and silk inside. It was a parody of a costume in a "Volcaloid" video. _(Death had no clue what "Volcaloid" even meant…)_

The entire costume was in shades of purple with red accents. The top had an almost military style on the body while the sleeves were that of a Furisode. They were decorated with Red forget-me-not flowers on the sleeves. There were plenty of pockets sewn into the crimson inside of the sleeves. On the left Brest pocket there was a pin with the Cirque du Mystique logo. Straight up the middle was a golden zipper with her skull symbol as the pull tab. A pair of black gloves and wristbands went with the top. The costume had a pleated skirt and tall lavender socks. A pair of black combat boots went with it. To complete the outfit was a pair of Peaked caps. One had her skull symbol on it while the other cap had the Cirque du Mystique symbol on it.

They even made two sets of props with it! It was two pairs of black fans, one set had purple Forget-Me-Nots while the other had red. The sleeves had two pockets just under each wrist with small straps to keep the fans in place.

Death felt both flattered and creeped out by the Fans. Sure it was sweet of them to make the costume, but it was kinda creepy how dedicated they were. She honestly hoped none of Morana's wizarding fans were this bad. _(To her depression, they were worse…)_

* * *

The first time she tried on the costume, Death decided it would be good for exploring out of costume. Sadly it was going to be far more active a day than she had hoped.

 _"Hey Levi?"_ Death asked her partner, _"what should I wear today?"_

Levi slithered up from her Water Tank and looked into Death's trunk. _"That new costume you got? The sleeves will be good for your daggers,"_ the serpent replied, _"the den master did say this town is dangerous. Something about one of his Leaders?"_

 _"The one my fans made?"_ Death asked as she pulled out Said costume. Levi nodded in response before slithering over to Death's hammock, waiting for her partner to get dressed up.

Death sighed before putting on the outfit. Rather than her usual braid, she had a pair of small braids over her shoulders while the rest of her hair was loose till her shoulder blades and tied into three tight braids. Years of braiding her hair made it quick. She slipped a variety of knives into the pockets and quickly sewed a feather light charm onto them. She slipped her wallet into one as an afterthought.

Not use to having her legs feel so light, Death slipped on the black chains the Goblins sent her. The shackles were not quite the same at the ones in her modified Strength costume, but with the chains wrapped around her legs they felt only marginally heavier than usual. Death carefully undid some of the seams between the waist and the skirt to pull the chains through and wrapped them around her waist like a belt.

Levi wound around her, just under the loose body of the coat. Like usual, Levi rested her head at Death's collar.

All dressed up and ready for the day, Death went into town. The Carny loved looking at all of the stores and practicing the small amount of Italian she knew. Yet even though she was enjoying her day in town, she couldn't help but notice how half the people were shying away from her.

She may have been an outsider, but normally she would have been treated at least a little better. She was an entertainer after all! It was as if there wasn't even a Circus in town with how these people were acting… She even made sure her daggers were hidden well!

She didn't figure out why the people seemed so distrustful until she wandered near a large mansion just at the edge of town with a forest almost circling it. She could hear crashing within the building before a hole was blown out of the side of the mansion. Death couldn't move as she watched and listened as more damage was done to the building.

As she watched the chaos, Death had _nearly_ misses the dark figure being thrown out a Window. Yet she spotted it just before it hit her. Levi hissed at the massive man that crashed where the duo just stood. Death could just barely see the man standing up from the cracked sidewalk. His silhouette looked positively massive in the cloud of rubble. _A scent of old blood filled the air._

Death's hands were twitching to get out a dagger or five. Yet when the large lumbering form stumbled towards them, Levi struck out first. She made sure to let go before her venom turned to a lethal dose and left the human paralyzed for a couple hours.

Seeing the human was still alive, Death bolted away. She didn't stop running until she was home.

* * *

Later that night Death was in her usual costume for stunts. Levi was back in her aquarium to sleep off the bite.

The evening was perfect for the performer. Her bike was well tuned, the lions were calm, nobody was sick or injured, and they had a full audience. She couldn't help the broad smile that found its way to her lips as she watched the rest of the troupe's performances.

As long as she was back stage two acts before her own, Death could do anything she wanted. This time was usually spent either watching the show or helping the merchants outside. And like usual, she was back stage just as the fourth to last act was leaving the stage.

With a short check up she went to her bike, ready to **WOW** the crowd. She drove onto the stage swerving as she went.

After driving over her first jump a commotion could be heard in the crowd. A man with his hair in spikes and lightning shaped sideburns seemed to be trying to get down to the main ring. A smaller man with long silver hair was even trying to pull him back up to their seats.

Death stopped to watch the comedic scene. She couldn't help but grin once the man _actually_ made it onto her stage. She quickly turned and started driving into the obstacle course the clowns leave behind. She swerved between the randomly placed walls and props with practiced expertise as the strange man chased her.

He seemed to be yelling at her the whole time, but Death was having too much fun to hear. Yet she did stop after hearing a particularly loud impact upon the brick wall. Only to watch the man stumble out of the rubble.

 _'How the bloody hell is he still okay?!'_ Death wondered as the man stood up.

"C-curse you Snake Fiend," he growled before collapsing into a dead feint.

Death sighed before parking her motorcycle. She then got off and walked over to the man. She checked for a pulse before putting the man over her shoulder. She hopped onto the wall separating the civilians from the actors before walking up to the man's seat. She then flung him non to gently onto the seat before going back to her bike. She waved to the audience before riding out of the ring.

* * *

After the show Death went back to her tent for a good night's rest. Said tent was hanging on one of the cranes with its ribbons hanging down. Yet something felt off. She could feel _something_ in the air different from usual. Death's ears twitched under her hood as she looked over the area. She reached for a dagger hidden in her hooded vest, her tail slipping out slowly.

Her hands were suddenly grabbed from behind by black gloved hands. She swiped tail up and seemed to have caught the person off guard. They immediately let go, and took several steps back. Death quickly turned around and pulled out a pair of small daggers. She growled lowly as she looked at her attacker.

The man seemed rather plain with his dark hair and brown eyes. He wore what looked like a black suit, but with obviously different materials and a longer jacket. The man swiftly pulled out his own knife and attacked Death.

Death ducked under the first swipe and swiped at the man's knees. She then hopped away as he tried stabbing down at her. She threw one of her daggers at the man's hand, but the blade was struck out of the air.

The man then ran at her, only to be stopped by Levi. The snake had shot out and bit the second person that day. She seemed all too satisfied as she slithered over to her partner.

 _"You're late,"_ the snake hissed, _"you said you're be back before the clock had four numbers!"_

 _"Sorry Levi,"_ Death replied sheepishly, _"that man didn't seem very nice…"_

 _"Just get rid of the prey,"_ the snake hissed dismissively.

Death's smile was hidden by her high collar as she carried the man on her shoulder to the Ring Leader's tent. She dropped him on the ground none too gently and pinned the man's hands to the ground with his own knife.

She then skipped back to her tent. She had a restful night sleeping in her little sky filled tent. A gentle breeze rocked her hammock.


	16. Filler Chapter

This chapter REFUSES to be written! . so I'll leave this filler chapter for now so I can put up the next chapter... I apologize for making my dear readers wait so long for another chapter!

If anyone has ideas or questions, I'd love it if you guys would send them in~ I'd be more than happy to answer any inquiries~

* * *

If anyone is curious what is supposed to go in this chapter... it involves Death getting stuck in the form of a Fox for almost a month, a Fox Hunt for "A Pet Worthy Of A Prince", a Cackling Mist with a camera, and a VERY tired Shark~

I've already written a page and a half~ but it'll probably take a while before it's written out... hopefully I can write a good portion of it this weekend


	17. The Bermuda Triangle

Azkaban Prison is one of the most feared prisons among the Magical community... Vendicare was its Mafia counterpart in the fear department. What nearly nobody realizes, was that the two were run by the same group of people.

* * *

Death already knew she would regret going to Hogwarts this year. Floating around the castle and the train were cloaked creatures emanating an aura of fear and darkness.

When the train suddenly stopped, she cast every locking charm she knew on the door and window. All the glass in the compartment frosted over within seconds of the train stopping. Death rubbed away the frost on the door, hoping that she could see the hallway.

When she managed to clear some away she could see a child in the hallway looking up and down the long hallway. She could feel something prickling at the edge of her senses. Something potentially dangerous. So she quickly opened the door and pulled the child in within seconds before closing the door and reapplying all the locks.

She could hear something clawing at the door just as she finished locking it.

* * *

"What's a little kid like you doing here?!" Hissed Death.

The seemingly little kid tilted its Gauze covered head up to look at Death before replying, "that's confidential," in an eerie hissing voice.

Yet from this voice Death could tell a lot about its owner. The seemingly little kid was a lot older than it looked for one thing. Yet it's voice not just portray how old its owner was, but how truly tired its owner felt. A near invisible sag in the shoulders also shone through.

"Alright," Death replied, "My name 's Death." She smiled brightly, no matter how uneasy she felt. "Do you mind telling me yours?"

The Chibi (cause Death didn't think it was even close to being the age of looked) took on a surprised pose for all of two seconds before composing itself. "Bermuda," it hissed.

"No last name?" Death asked, trying to be more peppy. Acting positive seemed to be the only way to stave off the effects of the Cloaked creatures clawing at the door; so she tried to stay positive enough for the both of them.

The dark Chibi turned its head to the side quizzically before replying, "you didn't provide your own," like it was obvious.

"I don't really have one," she said. And in all honesty that's how she felt… She took up the name Death easily since she wasn't all that attached to her birth name. How can you get attached to a name when you only knew it for a short while? She wasn't even a Potter! "I guess you could say it's Death Du Mystique?" Death offered. Both names come from a place she considered home after all. Besides, using her father's last name felt too repetitive.

Bermuda seemed to look at Death with a puzzled demeanor, (even pausing for a moment) but he still said, "Bermuda von Veckenschtein."

Death put on a bright "just before a performance" grin before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bermuda!" Then to hopefully make the Chibi laugh, Death asked, "were you named after the Bermuda Triangle, or was the Bermuda Triangle named after you?"

Death could see the bandages covering Bermuda's face shifting slightly; she could see that Bermuda was taking on a less guarded position as well. So she hoped that meant he was smiling.

After that, Death continued to talk to The Chibi about random topics. Bermuda acted cold, but he seemed actually subtly nice (in a kinda twisted/cold sort of way).

* * *

When it was safe for people to move around on the train again, most people tried finding "Morana." When they did find her, most shuffled away, far too scared to make any loud noises. What made them so scared was the combined "aura of doom" that both Death (who was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed) and Bermuda (who was sitting contently in Death's lap) were experts at creating.

Colin attempt to take a picture of the two, and actually managed to take it, but his camera was swiftly run through with two of Death's daggers. One in the lens while the other was through the Film. To say Colin looked like a scared rabbit would have been an understatement. He bolted to the end of the train faster than a starved dog runs after a slab of fresh steak.

They were disturbed by several other people before Death could hear Neville's klutzy pounding and Luna's soft tapping. They were understandably worried, but a couple minutes of talking to them calmed Luna and Neville down exponentially.

After calming them down, Death introduced them to Bermuda. "This is Bermuda," Death introduced, the Chibi still sitting in her lap, "Bermuda, these are my friends Neville and Luna."

* * *

The Chibi looked up at the two before setting back into Death's arms. He fell asleep while Death was catching up with her friends.

Bermuda didn't awaken until the train stopped and Death stood up. Even then the stubborn little Chibi clung to Death's Hoodie.

* * *

When they finally got to the carriages Death had finally gotten Bermuda to let go of the front of her Hoodie (he found the top of her hoodie was a much better place to stay). Like the previous year, Death rode on one of the Thestrals rather than sitting inside. To the amazement of everyone who saw, the Dark Chibi clung to Death's hoodie while Death was having fun riding the Thestrals.

~~~I am a time skip~~~

During the feast, Dumbledore announced the obvious things like how the Dementors would be "haunting" the castle in search of Sirius Black. The headmaster mentioned the Prison Warden of Azkaban would be staying here as well, but he had absolutely no idea who or what the Prison warden was.

"Hey Bermuda?" Death asked the Chibi on her lap. The Dark Chibi looked up to the Carny, giving her an opening to ask a question, "do you have any clue about the Warden?"

Bermuda radiated a little smugness when he replied, "I'm the Prison Warden of Azkaban."

Death grabbed a Chicken Leg Bermuda was trying to reach out for and handed it to Him while she said, "knew there was something off about you." She then grabbed a basket of watery fruits and vegetables for herself. "Got any plans?" She asked after a couple bites.

"No paperwork," Bermuda replied immediately. He then hopped on to Death's head with his half eaten Chicken Leg in hand.

"Mind keeping me company?" Death asked the Dark Chibi. This one little question made Bermuda freeze up like a statue. "You don't have to if you don't want to… I just was hoping to be friends," Death offered.

Bermuda tossed the remains of his meal onto the table before crawling to the front of Death's hood. He gripped the hood tightly while he leaned forward until he was looking Death right in the eyes. He stayed there for a few tense moments before returning to the "comfy" part of Death's hood. (As claimed by Phantasma.)

Death took that as an "I'm staying" when Bermuda stayed on her hood, even when she went down to the Slytherin dorms. She got half odd looks from her fellow Slytherin while the other half tried seeing if there was any juicy story to be had.

When she was in the safety of her own room, Death asked, "do you want me to make an extra bed for you, or will you be cuddly teddy bear on a nightly basis?"

In response, Bermuda just hopped onto the hammock stretched across the room. "Teddy bear it is," Death commented.

She resupplied the runes for Wind around her room with some of her energy before taking her hoodie, gloves, and boots off for bed. Like she commented, Death held onto Bermuda like a Teddy Bear while she slept.

While Bermuda may have preferred acting the age he really was, he also (surprisingly) enjoyed the childish pleasure of being held. His Vindice never commented on it.


	18. IMLA

In the morning, Bermuda was the first one to wake up. While he waited for Death to awaken, he listened to her heartbeat among other sounds. What he heard puzzled the Dark Chibi. It was quite obvious that Death was asleep, but her body was working as if she were awake. Even more puzzling was how her entire body started to react faster when the girl awoke.

"Morning Bermuda," Death mumbled. She let go of the Dark Chibi to get a clean set of clothes before going to take a shower.

Her serpent, who was asleep in her habitat the whole time, slithered out of her aquarium. Levi lazily coiled up atop the Aquarium, waiting for her partner to come back. She looked full and satisfied from a pleasant meal.

When Death returned (this time wearing a Cirque Du Mystique Tank Top), she could see Bermuda having a staring contest with Levi. Since Bermuda was wrapped up, and Levi doesn't seem to blink, ever, Death guessed they were playing by the "look away" rules.

"Morning Levi," Death said casually (without parseltongue), "this is Bermuda, the Warden of Azkaban," she then looked at Bermuda, "Bermuda, this is my Familiar Levi Leviathan." She then went over to her trunk to pull out a clean Hoodie for the day. A quick spell on her unruly hair put the long hair back into the rope like braid she appreciated. The rest was given a quick shake to return the spikes back to their perky leaf like state.

Behind her, Bermuda and Levi tried sizing the other up. Levi because she was extremely protective of her partner; while Bermuda was trying to see if Levi had any intention of attacking. By the time Death turned around, the two had come to an agreement of sorts. "I don't attack you, you don't attack us," with a side of, "protect my master if you can."

* * *

Bermuda bore witness to a sight that should have been impossible. Death, a living person, was _willingly_ wrapping a pair of Vindice Chains around her waist and legs. She even had the shackles loosely worn around her ankles!

It should have AT LEAST impede her movement or something, but she seemed AT EASE with them on! Even Comfortable with the weight of the chains…

He promptly decided to think about it later when the snake Levi began making a laughing like hissing sound.

* * *

Breakfast that day was completely and utterly Chaotic. The twins thought that starting a food fight on the first official day would be hilarious. As it turned out, they were only half right. It was Hilarious for the twins, Neville, Luna, and most of all Death and Bermuda.

Death dropped food on everyone in the great hall except her friends. She even took special care in throwing hot gooey, half melted marshmallows at Dumbledore and the rest of the Wesley's. It was especially funny to watch how Percy would screech over how it was in his hair! Draco was screeching much the same when some melted marshmallows landed in his hair!~

Nobody managed to return the favor since the rafters were so high, normally hitting someone at the front table instead of the cheerful fox in the rafters.

* * *

The first day of classes made Bermuda Question what in seven hells was wrong with the school.

The First Class was with a cat like woman dressed in dark green felt robes. Her grey hair looked to be thinning from stress, but stayed proudly in its bun. She seemed to be the type of woman that commanded respect without offering it in return. The teacher, McGonagall apparently, looked at the green robes students with suspicion and disdain. It was as if she felt no trust in them and expected to See the Slytherin mess around.

The second class wasn't much better. A GHOST of all beings was teaching HISTORY. A class that he was obviously under qualified to teach if those ramblings of Goblin Wars said anything. The information was outdated by AT LEAST twenty years, and droned on long enough for students to fall asleep to! He wrote it down in a small notebook to investigate further at a later date…

The Third Class Of the day was at least adequate if the rumors of the past almost fifty years were true. It seemed that every year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts (which was too long a name and seemed a Hypocritical name) lost its teacher before the year's end. This year was a shaggy man with a vast knowledge of dangerous creatures. They started out with simply stating the criteria of the class and future creatures they would be studying. An adequate class compared to the previous two.

Lunch came next and it was vastly calmer than breakfast. Death merely grabbed a basket of fruit, a bowl of chicken, and a pitcher of water. They ate in the astronomy tower until Lunch ended.

They went outside the castle and to a wooden shack when Lunch ended. A truly massive man in both height and width stood in front of the old shack. His dark hair looked as bristled as the straw of an old broom. He seemed nice enough, but seemed to lack the common sense most develop from teaching. Did the man even have a degree? He just delved into the first magical creature instead of talking about safety! A child, the blond that Death had thrown marshmallows at, was disrespectful and approached the creature without even heeding the teacher's words! He chuckled darkly when the hippogriff lashed out at the blonde boy and left bloody gashes in his arm.

After that was Potions with the head of Death's house, and what Bermuda swore was some kind of Estraneo experiment of splicing Human and Bat DNA. At least this teacher had the common sense to make every student clean the class equipment! He even Taught them how to clean the Equipment by hand instead of using temperamental magic! (A golden star in Bermuda's book if he had one) That was far more preparation than the other teachers had put into their classes thus far.

They had several hours to spare before the next class began. The class was a Beginners class to the art of Runes. Compared to the others he had seen, this class was the most serious about its subject. The teacher, Professor Babbling, was starting out with basic language lessons. Translation of basic Runes into English writing in personal journals that the teacher made for every student. The books resembled Civilian notebooks, but had unlined parchment pages and no covers.

* * *

Over all, Bermuda wanted to set the International Magical Learning Association (IMLA) on this miserable school. There were far too few required classes, no Math or Language classes, and even the required classes were subpar! He began writing a letter that evening to do just that, Setting the IMLA upon this school. He outlined the things the school WASNT teaching, how the teachers lacked certain subjects, and how safety was rarely taught in the more dangerous classes.


	19. Tutoring and Revenge

Over the next two weeks Bermuda patiently tutored Death in History, Math, Grammar _(Calligraphy after he saw her atrocious hand writing)_ , Literature, Etiquette both Magical and Civilian, Civilian Science, Civilian Animals, A little bit of Law here and there, and plenty of Physical Education when he found out about her Circus Life. With the extra lessons, Death was **FLOURISHING**.

Bermuda was a rather unorthodox teacher _("Who the hell throws a KNIFE when their student answers a question Wrong?!" Death hissed while dodging one of her own throwing knives. She had to dodge another when Bermuda replied, "A Woman Does Not Curse When Other's Can Hear.")_ but effective. She was definitely learning at a rate Bermuda found acceptable; in some subjects she even Exceeded his expectations… but that just made him raise his expectations even higher.

She had to admit though, Physical Education lessons with the tiny warden were both fun and terrifying. It mainly consisted of Running laps around the Quittage _("I Am Not Target Practice!" She screamed while Bermuda was throwing her knives with deadly accuracy. She only barely dodged, but landed on a paint ball land mine instead.)_ , Climbing up and down various parts of the castle, and weapon training _("Why do I need to learn to fight?" Death asked one time. Bermuda promptly kicked the back of her knee and sat on her back when she fell over. "You have been nearly killed at birth, targeted two years in a row, and have an escapee aiming to kill you. Once is a mistake, Twice is a Coincidence, and Three Times is a pattern. I don't want all my work to go to waste. Now run before I decide to show you what those chains are meant for.")_

* * *

Death was sitting in the rafters with Bermuda in her arms at lunch when Bermuda got a letter delivered by a messenger hawk. He read it quickly before crumbling it up and setting it alight.

"Who's gonna regret waking up?" Death asks the Chibi.

Bermuda remained silent as he ate his orange. Throughout the meal Death couldn't help but notice how Bermuda kept tilting his head towards the teacher table.

* * *

That evening Death left Bermuda in her room while she went to talk to the twins. The trio hatched a plan to rain down misery upon the teachers for the next week.

Sparkly paint bombs were hidden in drawers, there was a day where every piece of furniture was stuck to the ceilings, snakes filled Professor McGonagall's class room on a Friday, they managed to coerce several students to be as loud and annoying as possible on Thursday from all four houses, Wednesday saw all the teacher's wardrobes filled with either suits or wedding dresses, Tuesday was the day of the Owl uprising _(Don't Ask How Death managed to bribe the owls into staying on the Teacher's table and chairs in the great hall)_ , and Monday was the day they set off Gallexy themed paint bombs in the hallways _(the hallways looked like a sky full of stars in all but the dungeon)_. Not to mention all the little pranks upon every teacher.

Death's most proud prank from the "Week of Loki" was managing to turn Dumbledore's eye searing robes a dark and somber black every day.

* * *

Bermuda was torn between Pride and exasperation in his student. Pride because she had yet to get caught, and Exasperation because he was planning a far more subtle take down of this ridiculous school. He had to admit though, she was a very dedicated girl. Monday alone was difficult with the 7 floors, Avoiding paintings, and covering EVERY WALL with a myriad of colors and white spots for stars. Then all the little things? He needed to reassess the lessons he taught the little carnival girl.

 _A chill ran down Death's spine while she was setting up a trip wire in a fifth floor hallway._

0.0 I wrote this chapter while watching Murder on the Orient Express...

went by faster than I expected 😅


	20. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm going to be binge watching and rewatching the Harry Potter movies for the next few days for inspiration. In this time, if any of my dear readers have ideas or predictions of my story, then I would be more than delighted to hear ^.^

i don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism either~ ^.^


	21. Help Needed, Curses, and Exposition!

Okay… so I have a little something serious to say before you keep reading… THIS STORY WAS NOT MEANT TO BE A SERIOUS STORY! It was originally written as stress relief for me due to School and how idiotic my school was. Now that I have graduated I don't really need the stress relief as much, so now it's a mostly "For Fun" piece of writing for me.

But if my dear readers really like this story, I have a few questions that will help me improve my writing~ please answer if you can? I don't mind PM if you're too shy to say it in a Review~

1) What Flame types do you think Death has?

2) Would you mind if she is a Shattered Sky, or is that too Cliché?

3) Should she be done kind of Sky? Even with her use of 3 other Flame types?

4) Am I too subtle with secrets or too obvious?

5) Have you noticed her eyes?

6) What do you think of Death's Curse?

7) How do you want Death to meet the Arcobaleno?

8) Should Bermuda be a recurring character or only appear for special occasions?

9) I'm having her leave after fourth year, so should Umbitch appear in that year?

10) Should Hedwig join the story? (I'll be giving her a different name if she does)

11) What do you think about Levi Leviathan? (The dear familiar~)

* * *

( _Bermuda is doing Vindice business this chapter, so Death is on her own~)_

Death's gaze fell upon Levi's latest catch. A scruffy brown rat that looked like it had never cleaned itself in its entire life.

"I can't eat this mongrel, it's too dirty," Levi complained.

"He does look pretty disgusting," Death commented while picking the rat up out of Levi's coils. It squirmed in her grip. Death looked it over curiously, wondering why such a clean animal (Rats clean themselves as much as cats do) would be so filthy.

Suddenly she saw everything as if it were through a Blue-Purple filter. Before her was the outline of a pudgy man floating several inches off the ground and he appeared to be struggling. She dropped the rat in surprise; the pudgy man seemed to fall as well. When she blinked the filter was gone and she saw the Rat scurrying away.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The next day Death went to the new DADA teacher.

"Professor Lupin?" She inquired after class.

"Ah, Death if I'm not mistaken. That's a rather morbid namesake," The Professor replied.

Death took a deep breath while counting to ten, a trick Cage taught her to organize her thoughts. "I saw something weird yesterday… My familiar caught a Mangy Rat yesterday, far too dirty to eat. When I picked it up I saw something…" she shook her head, trying to get to the point. "Could you tell me about Animangi?"

A flash of recognition could be seen in the professor's eyes the moment Death said "Mangy Rat." He tried to look away from her unnatural diamond eyes. Yet no matter how much he avoided Death's gaze, he still felt the cold Judgement of Death. The Amethyst Eyes of the Snake in her hood only added to the ominous gaze.

"An Animangus is the Animal form a Witch or Wizard can take. It takes a lot of Potions, Rituals, and Meditation to Become an Animangus. There are many spells designed to Detect and reveal Animangi.

All Animangi must register with the Ministry.

What you found was probably an Illegal Animangus. According to the Hogwarts Charter, Animangi Are Not permitted on the grounds of Hogwarts. In the days that Hogwarts was opened, Animangi were considered Less than Human. They were considered tainted by the blood of the Animal they became.

As you probably know, your Curse was designed to make someone Permanently "Less Than Human." This making them outside of the Laws applying to the rest of Wizard kind. That still applies today," Professor Lupin explained in his best Lecture voice.

"I didn't know that…" Death replied, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Professor Lupine hesitated, but replied, "you are seen as an animal by law. Nothing more than a Pet to whomever claimed you as theirs…"

Death's Eyes were ablaze with rage. "So who could possibly claim to "Own" me?"

Professor Lupin's gaze was unreadable as he said, "that's the thing, Nobody really knows. Dumbledore was furious recently about that very thing. Something about "Viper" and you having an "owner" already set him off after he got a letter from Gringotts."

Death calmed down a little, but what little she wasn't irate she was confused. "Viper?" She asked.

Lupin let out a small laugh as he replied, "it's an interesting name. Did you know your mother almost named you Viper? Her family names their children after Flowers. She swore her first daughter would be named Viper, after the Viper's Bugloss. That way her naming choice wasn't too obvious!"

Death smiled brightly at that and asked, "could you tell me more about my mother?"

Lupin's smile turned sorrowful as he replied, "Of course Death. No child deserves to be left in the dark about their own parents."

The rest of the evening Professor Lupin told Death about her Mother. All the times Lily Scolded James, the times she studied with him and Sirius, and all the times Lily tried to get Lupin and Sirius to leave James.

"I honestly regret not listening to her," Professor Lupin said as Death left his classroom, "James was a bad influence, if not for him I could have gotten my life in order. I wouldn't have hurt Severus, and I wouldn't have had to say goodbye to Lily."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The next day, Death went to the library to find something that would ease her troubled mind. Her choice of books however was a book on powerful curses through the ages. The most interesting one was "Curse if The Rainbow Balance."

( ** _I WANT TO SAY THIS HERE AND NOW!~ I'm changing how the Arcobaleno Curse works to fit better into this story! . please no flames? But opinions and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is much appreciated!~)_**

 _The curse of the rainbow is a byproduct of the necessity of balance. It takes seven of the strongest types of souls._

She had to stop reading and look in another book for these seven Soul types. It's title fell in line with the Curse they were associated with, "Rainbow of Souls."

 _Souls can manifest in seven colored variations. The Sorcerer Sir Ezra Flamel, father to the more well know Nickolas Flamel, did extensive research on these. He named the Flame types; Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, Amethyst. A Simple Mnemonic for this is "Deltora."_

 _Note how Topaz is the middle Soul type. This type, Noted for its Orange Flame like Appearance, seems to affect and hold together the other Six types. The Topaz Soul has been observed to hold the six other soul types within them. Diamond And Amethyst are the furthest from Topaz. This signifies that souls with these traits are the most distant from the other Five soul types._

 _Amethyst, known for its purple flames and cloud like Appearance, are distant due to their need to wander. These Souls have an innate ability to multiply whatever they affect. Wether this is Muscle mass, or number of Eggs in a basket._

 _Diamond, known for their steam like Appearance and Pale purple coloration, because the other Six rarely trusts Diamond souls. These Souls have the ability to manipulate reality and fool the senses._

 _Lapis Lazuli are the most calming of the Seven types. They are known for their Water like Appearance and Blue color. They are close to Topaz because they can Calm the other Six Soul types._

 _Opal on the other side does the opposite of the Lapis Lazuli. They provide energy and healing, which keeps the other Six going. They can create so much energy for themselves, that an Opal Soul can perform inhumane feats. They are well known for their_

 _Ruby souls are volatile. They are Chaotic and do much harm to both the owner and those around them. It destroys anything in its path. When connected to a Topaz soul, a Ruby is loyal to a fault and will do anything for their Topaz. They are most well known for their Red color with a layer of white and destructive ability._

 _Last, but certainly not least, is Emerald. Emerald souls are the most defensive of the seven types. These Souls have a hardening ability, even seen to be able to condense Carbon into Diamond. Emerald is most well known for its Lighting like Appearance and green color._

 _Please read further for more information in these chapters; Diamond (7-8), Emerald (13-14), Lapis Lazuli (9-10), Topaz (1-4), Opal (11-12), Ruby (15-16), Amethyst (5-6)._

With this information, Death moved back to the book on the Curse.

 _The curse of the rainbow is a byproduct of the necessity of balance. It takes seven of the strongest types of souls. This Curse is tied to 7 pacifier shaped stones. It is suspected that two more exist with a dark, soulless color. One belonging to the fabled, "Warden" and another tied to a Military woman in the Great War._

 _Rumors about these two run rampant throughout history. The "Warden" is said to collect the empty husks of former Rainbow Cursed People. The Military woman on the other hand is said to haunt the current Lapis Lazuli Cursed Man._

 _The Cursed Stones have been recorded to drain the Souls of its wearers. It does this slowly, as to preserve their lives. People under these curses can not age, are regressed to infant bodies, and keep the Abilities and strength of their former form. The latter is suspected to only exist to preserve the lives of its wearer._

 _The further a Stone is from its wearer's heart, the more it drains their soul._

At this point, Death was so disgusting by the Curse that she closed the book. " _At least there's worse things that the Minus Humanium_ ," she hissed to Levi.

" _It's not THAT bad a Curse,"_ Levi replied _, "there's plenty of things that could be worse~"_

" _True~"_ Death replied with a smirk _, "And we still have PLENTY of payback to enact upon The sheep for what he did~_ "

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The nightmares for one, Ronald Weasley that evening were enough to keep him hiding in his room for a week. When Bermuda returned from his business he gave his pupil a pat on the back for her efficient Mental Torture methods.


	22. Attack and Training

I think "Shattered Sky" was the wrong term to use… something more like, Concealed? Sky Flames are made up of the other Six elements, so what would a desperate soul do if it couldn't use its parts as a whole?~

* * *

Also… Damn XD Those were some interesting responses~

LordGhostStriker : oh ho ho~ nope~ Bermuda x Death ain't happening, it's more a Mentor/Student kind of relationship~ Sorry bout that miss understanding

guadadominguez4 : :3 I've been considering that for a while!~

Vixen Uchiha : THANK YOU for reading the side story!~

Please, if you haven't yet, Read "Lily's Colorful World"! It's a Prequel to this tale!~

Verdict is in, Bermuda will be a reoccurring character~ :3 but not too frequently since he IS a busy Chibi~

Also, Death's Curse doesn't have a cure. It has a special secondary effect actually~ The more Human Death is physically, the more… uncomfortable… she feels. Think like… feeling like your body is not your own, your skin feeling too tight, and itching to become who you truly are. And no matter what you do, there's only one way to be yourself.

It's what made the spell so hated. Even if someone tried to go back, it would never FEEL right. People went Insane through their methods to cure it.

* * *

The first attack with any evidence of Sirius Black had left Bermuda confused. _'Why did Sirius Black attack the door to Gryffindor dorm when his assumed target is in a different dorm? What in the Gryffindor dorm does he want?'_ he pondered while Death carried him to the Fat Lady.

She was hiding several floors down in a painting of the African Savanna, behind a rather large Hippopotamus. She was weeping with terror and whimpering "Sirius Black has returned."

Bermuda wished he could Question her further, but Dumbledore had ordered EVERYONE to return to their dorms. They even shooed his transportation, _a rather disagreeable Death muttering potential pranks under her breath,_ back to the Slytherin dorm. Bermuda plotted and adjusted his profile of Sirius Black while Death carried him down to the Slytherin dorms. Neither payed attention to the plotting of the other.

* * *

About three days later the two went on a walk outside the castle. Well… Death was walking while Bermuda rested atop her head…

During their walk the two conversed about this and that, neither picking a topic for long until Death let one thing slip.

"How are your legs able to move?" Bermuda asked.

"So you noticed huh?" Death asked.

Bermuda gave her a look that said, _'Just tell me or I'm going to up your training.'_

"My legs can't really move without my magic anymore," she said, staying still. It was a response that Bermuda hadn't even considered when he was trying to figure her out. "In first year the DADA teacher was… Possessed… by my Mother's Killer… he cast a painful spell on me… my body felt like it was on fire and… and I really wanted to stop him! So I pushed the spell into my legs… it must have done something because my legs didn't move as well when I woke up in the hospital wing," she told the little Warden. Her voice wavered during the entire retelling.

Bermuda attempted to say something, but was silenced by Death retelling the next part of the tail.

"But something happened in second year… in the Chamber Of Secrets…" she almost seemed to regret what happened, "I encountered the Basilisk of Slytherin… it was set upon me by a shadow of a man… a _Wraith_ … the snake chased me! Tried to kill me! A-And… and I think I killed it after… after escaping it's jaws… I ran and ran! Then… then I collapsed the cave onto it… I'm not sure if it's still alive after THAT…"

"Go Check," Bermuda replied.

"Huh?" Death asked, broken out of her memory.

"Go check," Bermuda Said again, pointing at the school.

She looked hesitant at first, but slowly made her way back to the school.

* * *

Getting to the Chamber of Secrets was as simple, if not easier, than before. A simple _"Open"_ in Snake tongue at the faucets made the entrance open up. Down down the slide went, but neither wanted to slip their way down into the depths of unknown territory.

Bermuda shimmied down Death's hood until he got to the chains wrapped around her waist and legs. He grabbed the end of one before falling to the ground. From there he made his way to one of the many toilets and clipped the cuff around the pipe. Unnoticed by Death, but spotted by the Dark Chibi was the feint purple glow adding more links to the chain the further Bermuda pulled it.

With the chain secured Bermuda had Death hold onto it while they were slowly lowered into the Chamber of Secrets.

At the bottom Bermuda gave the chain a sharp jerk. The chain came down. This time it glowed a feint red as the chain grew shorter. Once the chain was a reasonable length again, Bermuda handed the shackle to Death to rewrap around her leg and waist.

With the familiar weight back, Death guided Bermuda to the main room. As if it were only yesterday, None of the rubble had been moved. The Diary rested upon the ground. It's pages looked to be burned with some kind of acid and it's cover war charred. Water still pooled before the visage of Salazar Slytherin. Yet the Face upon the wall was cracked and everything below the eyes was in rubble.

When Death stopped in the doorway to the main room, Bermuda looked at her. He could feel her erratic heartbeat and the rapid intakes of her breath. Her eyes were distant with the memories of what happened in this room. He patted her head, breaking the trance those memories had her in.

"Keep Moving Forward," Bermuda insisted.

Death Hesitated, but finally stepped forward. She kept walking until she got to the edge of the pool of water. Before her was the rubble that crushed the Basilisk. "This… This is the only way in that I saw…" she said uncertainly.

"Burn away the rubble," Bermuda ordered.

"Burn?" Death asked confused.

"The crimson flames," Bermuda replied, "you can use them, can't you?"

"Well… they sometimes appear when I need them. Aren't they just Accidental Magic though?" Death asked, stepping away from the rubble without noticing it.

"No. Accidental Magic as you call it, ends when a Witch and/or Wizard starts actively using their magic," Bermuda explained. "What you experience is "Soul Flames" as you Magic users call it. Your Soul Fire is already active, so you need practice using it. It is dangerous if you do not."

Death kept walking back slowly, albeit without even noticing it. "What even is Soul Fire? Some kind of magic?"

"Magic? It is far more than Magic, it is your very Soul manifesting," Bermuda replied, letting his hand light up with flames darker than the darkest night.

Death's Eyes flashed with recognition. "Like the Soul Types?" She muttered.

Yet Bermuda still heard, "Yes, that is what you Wizards call them. Others without Magic call them "Deathsperation Flames.""

Death stopped in her steps as she let out a little laugh. "DEATHsperation?" She asked, "Sounds like something Death would use~"

Bermuda slapped the side of Death's head as he growled, "This is no laughing matter. You need your Dying Will to use these flames."

Death rubbed where Bermuda struck with a little pout. She blinked, sending her sight into the Blue-Purple filter again. A thought came to her as she asked, "is that why you wanted me down here? To tell me about this?"

"You have great potential as a Flame user. I refuse to let it go to waste," Bermuda replied simply.

"So what? Do you want something out of it?" Death asked mistrustfully.

Bermuda was silent for a few tense moments before he replied, "maybe in the future. But for now, let us call this, "Curiosity.""

"Should I even Ask where this curiosity leads?" Death asked with a sigh, finally calmed down from her panic.

"No. Now try using those flames," Bermuda replied promptly.

Death sighed, but tried anyways.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching deep down, past her heart beat and Magic flow, was a warmth. Yet where the warmth was, was also a deep unsettling _cold_. Something tainted and cold was shrouding her warmth. She tried to push it off, but all she could do was grab ahold of what little Orange was hidden underneath it.

Outside, Bermuda watched his student from a couple feet away. He stood watch for the minutes Death took to reach the Flames she held within. Finally a small blossom of orange fire could be seen on her forehead. It quickly died down, only for a pair of flames, one red and one purple, to blossom at the base of her Vulpine ears. (Think Gokudera's cat. How the flames take the form of ear tuffs?)

The eyes were what intrigued the dark Chibi the most though. ' _Pure Mist_ _Eyes_?' He wondered.

With several blinks the flames went out. Death looked confused, "Did it work? There was something in the way…"

"A Flame Seal. Someone must have placed one on you as a child to prevent _incidents_ ," Bermuda replied smoothly, "Many Parents Do As Such To Prevent Omertà From Being Broken."

This confused Death even more, and I must have showed, "One of your parents thought your flames could break the "Status of Secrecy" but for Flames."

"We will be training down here once a week from now on,"Bermuda said, his voice making it seem like nothing could sway his verdict.

* * *

When it came to Flame training, Bermuda was Brutal. Many of his methods made a certain Sun Arcobaleno sneeze. (Dino thought Reborn was getting a cold) Bermuda's main goal was getting Death to over throw her seal on her own. Both already expected the lackeys of the Old Goat to be very against these meetings. (Death suspected it was Dumb as a Door's fault the seal was never removed… Bermuda on the other paw was going through every law Dumbledore had broken on both the Magical and Mafia sides.)

After about two month of training though, Death finally overcame the barrier to summon her Topaz flames for more than a minute.

With her Amethyst and Ruby training well under way, Bermuda decided to teach Death how to use her chains.


	23. Vindice and Training

The entire Great Hall was in a state of shock. Nobody could move as they watched a cloaked, dementor like, figure approach the front table.

Within the rafters sat Death with A satisfied Bermuda by her side. He looked down on his subordinate with pride. The laws were very difficult to find proof of breaking. But when you have a legion of allies against Law Breakers~ It Doesn't take long.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You have; Endangered Your Students, Performed Identity fraud, Set Into Motion Line Theft, Stolen From Noble and Ancient Families, Broken Many Contracts Sanctioned By Gringotts, promoted Racism and Sexism to Young Impressionable Students, Decreased the Quality Of Learning At the Ancient and Noble School of Hogwarts, and Set Into Motion False Prophecies. Through These Atrocities, I Sentence You To Life In Prison Without Parol," Bermuda's right Hand man, Jager, Stated coldly. His chains immediately bound the old wizard, preventing any form of escaping.

Despite this, his Phoenix Fawkes flamed into the room. Fawkes took one look at Jager before it flew into the rafters to hide.

"Y-You can't do this to me!" Dumbledore denied while he struggled against the chains. "I am the Face of the Greater Good! The only one that Voldermort Fears!"

"Resistance is Futile," Jager replied coldly, "Nobody is Above The Law."

"I am not nobody you fowl creature of darkness!" Dumbledore growled, only for Jager to pull on the chain connected to the Metal neck restraint.

Jäger refused to waste any more words upon Dumbledore; he dragged Dumbledore away by the chains.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\

"What… was that?" Death asked, bewildered.

"My right hand man," Bermuda replied simply.

"Is he some kind of dementor?" She asked.

"Not quite. Dementors are not nearly as strong willed as my… Employees," Bermuda replied.

"Are they related then?"

"Regrettably."

They sat the rest of lunch in silence.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\

"Now I want you to try one more time. Then we can go for a walk," Bermuda told his student.

Death stood in front of the remains of Slytherin's effigy, her fur tuffs alight with her flames. Death's hands were tipped in black claws. They sparked with crimson flames several times until her claws were set alight. With her claws alight, Death clawed viciously at one of the stones. Her claws went through like a hot knife through butter, but the flames did no more.

Bermuda seemed disappointed in the result. "You are trying to expand your Flames, not condense them," Bermuda instructed.

"That's what I have been trying!" Death huffed, "but no matter what I do, the warmth clings to my claws…"

"Have you tried to mix it?" Bermuda offered.

"Mix it?" Death asked while flexing her claws.

"No Soul Fire is meant to work alone. A true master of their flames can mix their primary and secondary soul flames," Bermuda explained, "as a "Topaz", Especially one Without Access to actually "Topaz" flames, you should be able to mix the Soul Flame types to varying degrees. All souls contain at least a little of the Flame Types. But they are usually only able to use two due to those two being so prominent in a Soul."

"So I should try adding another flame into my Ruby Claws?" Death asked, her claws alight with crimson flames. Her ears went down as she focused on pulling upon another of the Warmth she felt deep down. Slowly flickers of other colors could be seen in the crimson flames. The flickers Of flames went through several colors until they landed on purple. The flickering grew in intensity until the red and purple flames were in equal measure.

Not willing to wait, Death tried slashing through the bolder once again. From where her claws slashed trough the boulder disintegrated. It only left a round indent rather than disintegrating the whole boulder.

"Did I do it?" Death asked her mentor.

"It needs work," Bermuda replied, "But it is a good start."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

 _Reviews are always a delight and motivate me to continue~_

 _Do you like seeing how Death's training goes?~ would you like to see more?~_

 _Who do you think Death will be paired with?~_


	24. Headlines and the Teachers

**DUMBLEDORE** **ARRESTED** **_BY_** **AZKABAN**

 _That was the headline the morning after Dumbledore's arrest._

 _"My dear readers, the unthinkable has happened! Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been arrested! Eye whiteness have reported that the charges were as follows;_

 _Endangered Your Students,_

 _Performed Identity fraud, Set Into Motion Line Theft,_

 _Stolen From Noble and Ancient Families,_

 _Broken Many Contracts Sanctioned By Gringotts,_

 _promoted Racism and Sexism to Young Impressionable Students,_

 _Decreased the Quality Of Learning At the Ancient and Noble School of Hogwarts,_

 _and Set Into Motion False Prophecies!_

 _Oh dear readers! How could the dear Headmaster have Performed so many Atrocities! That my dear readers you can read on page two, where we have proof given to us by the Warden of Azkaban and the Lord Of the Goblins!~_

This sent the Wizarding world reeling. Nobody expected the complete takedown of their most well regarded Wizard to have done so many fowl deeds. Purebloods across the country cried in outrage at the things Dumbledore had done; many of which would have gotten him executed upon discovery.

Lord and Lady Weasley were horrified. "How could the man they trusted so truly be so horrible?" Was Lord Weasley's thought. Lady Weasley on the other hand… "no! How will I get all that money he promised? Who will my little Ronald and Geneva marry?"

Lady Longbottom had owled other Wizarding Boarding schools to see if any would accept her son.

Lord Malfoy, and many other supporters of Lord Voldemort, smirked at the final nail on Dumbledore's coffin.

Sir Lovegood Owled Gringotts to check on his accounts. He had a very full summer to plan. Maybe Luna's friend would want to join?

A snowy white owl delivered the paper to many Non-Magical families. Among them was a pair of Horrified Grangers who decided to pull their daughter from Magical Education.

The minister was terrified. Dumbledore was the one that kept the Pure Bloods At bay. How will he survive the tides of Pure Bloods trying to get what they want passed? How will he survive all the… all the bribes… a light bulb went off in his mind. They will all be PAYING him~ and he can put whomever he wants in the Headmaster Position too~

The teachers of Hogwarts were in a frenzy. None of them knew what to do without a Headmaster. Professor Sybill Trelawney was muttering under her breath about how this is her only home. Professor Snape was going over his teaching methods over the years Dumbledore ordered him to employ. Professor Flitwick was trying to think of ways they could keep the Students calm until the school settled down.

Finally, Professor McGonagall stood up. "We mustn't Be Afraid," she told the teachers, "We Are The Teachers Of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We can, and we will, do as we have always done! Teach the Students to the Best Of our Abilities!

"I am the Deputy Headmistress, so I Shall Be taking charge of our fine School until we have a new Headmaster.

"Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch, you are in charge of organizing activities for the Students. Please see if you can organize Clubs or After Class Activities.

"Pomona Sprout and Rubeus Hagrid, you are in charge of the grounds and the forbidden Forest. Please keep the students from entering the forest and the creatures within from coming onto the grounds.

"Severus Snape, I need you to keep an eye on the lake and it's inhabitants.

"Septima Vector and Bathsheba Babbling, you are in charge of checking all the Runes and protection wards of the school.

"Charity Burbage, please contact the Muggle parents of all the students and inform them of what is going on.

Remus Lupin, please contact all the Magical Parents to inform them of what is going on.

Everyone else, please assist in these designated roles." With that all the teachers left the meeting room to do their designated duties.


	25. Putting a Story to Rest (for now)

Can I just say I don't like writing this story? It was something I started as a way to destress from the horrors of High School and paternal troubles. Now though? TRYING to write it is causing stress. So until further notice I won't be updating or adding to it for a while.

Spoiler alert~ if you want to know where this tale was going here you are:

I was planning on having Death meet every Arcobaleno one by one with her father last. Said father meets her during a race and they ended up tying. Reborn acts as the overprotective Grandpa (because he is) and keeps tabs on her ever since she started at the Circus. Viper visits when she can to spend time with her little sister. Fon teaches her Martial Arts because he sees one of his brightest students in the young vixen. At first Verde stayed away for fear of Death's mother coming around and beating him to a bloody pulp again... but when he found out Lily died he kept tabs on Death because of her unique heritage. Colonello met Death when she was sent to the park for entertainment one summer. Together they caused mayhem and pranks galore, striking fear into the hearts of all Cadets. Lal on the other claw only met Death briefly when they went to see one of Death's shows and again when they had to drag Iemitsu from the Circus when he was watching the show instead of doing paperwork.

Levi Leviathan fell in love with dear Leon and they went on to having the most adorable Monstrosities. People fear the little stripped swarm of Magical Chameleons~

Death went on to becoming a Varia (even representing them instead of Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament) because of events that happened in the summer before Year Three~ Death couldn't control her transformation and turned into a little purple Fox. A certain Prince found her and deemed the Royal Purple Fox as a pet befitting of a Prince!~ Viper helped her escape (and took their fee from Death's Vaults) so she could attend school.

After third year Death began traveling on her own instead of wit hthe circus to see what's really out there. However... Bel decided they wouldn't give up on finding their pet Fox so they searched and searched until they found Death enjoying a natural Hot-spring in the middle of nowhere. Needless to say he got pinned to a Tree when he was caught off guard by the sight. Later they got talking and Bel managed to convince (read: threatened then pouted when Threats didn't work) Death to go back with him to the Varia.

Lusuria absolutely adored the little Costume loving Vulpine. They even used Death as a model for new designs. Squalo begrudgingly let the pet stay after watching videos from Cirque Du Mystique (a secret training group for Flame Actives) Of What Death could do. But he put the responsibility of her on Bel. Levi (Varia) and Levi (Snake) really hate each other and often times people would see Glaring Contests between the two in the Dinning room. And Levi (varia) really doesn't like Death because of her ownership of the snake and being embarrassed at the show from chapter 15. Xanxus, when he was finally released from the ice, loathed the little Vixen intruding in his domain. For a while all that happens is these two butting heads before Death is labeled the temporary Cloud until Xanxus finds one that can harmonize with him.

When she meets Tsuna for the first time he doesn't know what to make of the Circus girl, but he thuroughly enjoys her shows~ I didn't really have this part planned out yet XD

When Death visits the Vongola manor for a Formal event she finds someone she recognizes... Byakuran, her childhood friend and the reason she got into costumes in the first place!~ when she was little Byakuran found a new town he didn't remember from those alternate realities and decided to see what Little Whinging was like. So he went there and found a little girl beaten up for being different. Finding her interesting he decided to show her the miracle of disguises and pretending to be someone you're not. Death called him Big Brother and it lasted all the way up until Byakuran has to return to Italy and be the future world conquer that all the alternate selves grew up into.

Let's see... Death meets her (don't know how many greats) grandfather Daemon Spade and learns what's so special about having Diamond for Pupils. It's a bit of a bloodline, her mother having hearts.

Anything else? Hmm... well Bermuda was planning on training her to take his place as Warden. He had hopped once the Curse is broken he and all the other former Arcobaleno could finally have their well deserved rest. When it seemed they would be the eternal guardians of the Pacifiers instead he decided to wish Death the best and break all contact with his protégé. As it turned out that was an idiotic thing to do and Death came a knocking~ she refused to let them hull up in their dark prison and made sure they went outside to enjoy the sunshine now and again.

Hmm... well, **Way** down the line Death's Curse is never cured and she will end up with her children having the same Vulpine Traits. I was thinking about shipping her with Bel~ :3

She could name Bermuda a Godfather, and her distant cousin Chrome Dokiro a Godmother~ the Arcobaleno would be such bad influences as Grandparents both honorary and literal XD

I can just imagine Skull being all exited over babysitting one day only to be hit over the head with a Leon bat and Reborn taking the kids for the afternoon~ Lusuria would make all the baby clothes~ Xanxus would take one look at the tiny tots and scoff at the idea of them running around but enjoying the laughter in the halls deep down. XD


End file.
